<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Contrary to law by DritaA_Clexa4ever</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22634707">Contrary to law</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/DritaA_Clexa4ever/pseuds/DritaA_Clexa4ever'>DritaA_Clexa4ever</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The 100 (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>AU, Angst with a Happy Ending, Clexa, Drama, Enemies to Lovers, F/F, Fluff and Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Marriage, Marriage Contracts, Romance, Slow Burn, clexa au</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 10:20:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>26,436</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22634707</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/DritaA_Clexa4ever/pseuds/DritaA_Clexa4ever</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>To save and benefit the business, Clarke and Lexa enter into a fictitious marriage. And all would be nothing. The girls would have lived quietly for the time they postponed, but only it will be more difficult than it seems. They have to live under one roof and pretend to be in love, when in fact, the girls hate each other fiercely ...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Clarke Griffin &amp; Lexa, Clarke Griffin/Lexa</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>99</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>364</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Clexa AU</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Prolog</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            A translation of

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/557812">Вопреки закону</a> by KristinaKreisi.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This fanfic was translated from Russia into English with permission of author<br/>Author name: KristinaKreisi<br/>Her work on website: https://ficbook.net/readfic/3900008</p><p>Toni Collings as a beta</p>
    </blockquote><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>To save and benefit the business, Clarke and Lexa enter into a fictitious marriage. And all would be nothing. The girls would have lived quietly for the time they postponed, but only it will be more difficult than it seems. They have to live under one roof and pretend to be in love, when in fact, the girls hate each other fiercely ...</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>A translation of Вопреки закону by KristinaKreisi.<br/>This fanfic was translated from Russia into English with permission of author<br/>Author name: KristinaKreisi<br/>Her work on website: https://ficbook.net/readfic/3900008</p><p>Toni Collings as a beta</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Prologue</p><p>"Damn it, let go of my hand already, will you!" The blonde grunted while pulling out of the girl's tight grip. The brunette dramatically rolled her eyes. </p><p> </p><p>As if I even want to hold your hand, you big sissy. Lexa remarked while exiting the elevator.</p><p>"God, why me?" Clarke exclaimed, raising her hands into the air, demanding an explanation from whoever was listening. receiving a disgruntled snort from the brunette. </p><p>"I'm already getting tired of you, and it's only been a couple of hours!" Lexa snarled over her shoulder while heading toward the door of the apartment </p><p>"Make this easier on the both of us and keep your taunting and snide comments to yourself!" Clarke says, giving the girl an irritated look. </p><p>"Where would the fun in that be?" Smirked the green-eyed women while unlocking the door. </p><p>"I can't believe I'm going to be living under the same roof as you for the next three years,"  Clarke said as she barged passed Lexa into the luxurious loft.</p><p>"Will you shut up already!" Lexa snapped. Showing Clarke the middle finger while her back was turned. </p><p>Lexa is overwhelmed with anger and resentment for the blonde-haired beauty. But unlike Clarke, Lexa usually has no problems controlling her emotions. That was until she made eyes, contact with those infuriating blue eyes. Now every word that passes Clarke Griffin's lips, drives her absolutely insane. </p><p>"Put your ring on, Princess." said the brunette playfully while plopping down onto the sofa then raising her hand to admire the ring on her finger. </p><p> </p><p>"Shut up," she snarled viciously, taking her ring from her trouser pocket, putting it onto her finger. With a look of disgust. She glanced out of the corner of her eye at her hand and immediately stuffed it into her pocket. </p><p>Clarke started pacing back and forth in front of the green-eyed women, who crossed her arms across her chest as she watched the blonde like a pendulum swing back and forth. </p><p>"Three years, "  began the blonde weaving her hands in her hair.  "Three years!" I'll go crazy, lose my God damn mind. Cursed the blonde to herself while rubbing the bridge of her nose to alleviate the oncoming headache. </p><p>"You're not the only one, now will you just relax, "  Lexa snorted irritatedly. "I'm already losing my mind." You are so annoying! </p><p>"Fuck you, "  Clarke threw an ardent look at the green-eyed women, showing her middle finger. </p><p>****<br/>
Several weeks ago….</p><p>"I don't understand."  Clarke squint's, looking suspiciously into her father's eyes.</p><p>"What is not clear here?"  He immovably countered. Intertwining his fingers on top of the table.</p><p>" A fake marriage, god damn it." Have you completely lost your mind in your old age? The blonde hissed, pointing her finger at her father.</p><p>"Clarke!" Her mother scolded, standing next to her husband.</p><p>"What? You agree with this?" Shaking her head in disbelief.</p><p>"Yes, " she began calmly, "this is our only chance, Clarke" Your father put everything into this business.  </p><p>"For the sake of the damn business, you decide to sell your own daughter." Her anger now building by the second. </p><p>"Nobody is selling you, Clarke, "  her father intervened" but we need this marriage!" You do too, in the end, you'll realise this. Her father says losing control of his emotions, rising abruptly from the table. </p><p>"I have to step down as CEO, Clarke." He began "I'm sick." I want you to take over the business. Once you're married, they will help restore our company to what it once was and in addition, we will receive a share of their profits. </p><p>"What are they getting out of this?" Clarke asked already feeling a bit  little calmer </p><p>"They will receive 40% of the company, in fact, when you're married our company will be merged with theirs. </p><p>" in what way?" Clarke said frowning at her father. Inviting him to explain further. </p><p>"His heir has already taken up their rule within the business as a chief executive, if you agree to this wedding, then you both will chief executives of both companies. Merging is our only option. </p><p>"I can't believe what you're telling me right now." She snorts, anxiously running her hands through her hair. she looks bewildered into her father's eyes. "Who is this family, anyway?" </p><p>Jake takes an apprehensive look at his wife,  who gives him a reassuring nod, replying confidently  "Hill…"  Clarke frowns trying to remember why that name sounds so familiar.</p><p>"The hills that have a hotel chain?" She asks with a questioning look. Staring into her blue eyes, her father nods. </p><p>Clarke squints, trying to remember exactly who the heir to Hills family fortune is. Which is evading her. </p><p>While Clarke continues to ponder the identity of her future husband.  her father was sweating with nervousness, knowing that Clarke is going to go absolutely crazy when she finds out.  She might possibly never speak to him ever again. He is disgusted with himself. But he has no other option. </p><p>"Lincoln Hill and….." Clarke grimaced upon the  realisation, "That bitch"</p><p>"Please tell me that Lincoln is the heir?" The women ask with hopeful optimism, her father tensed a little before continuing the conversation. </p><p>"No" her father responds, not knowing how she's going to react,  She shouts out a deafening scream.</p><p> </p><p>" Have you completely lost your mind in your old age" Clarke shouts out very loudly. "This is the most absurd thing I ever heard" she continues. Abby and Jake sit back silently. "It's immoral, what kind of father would agree to something like this."</p><p>"I wouldn't normally dream of such a thing. But they made me an offer I just couldn't  refuse and that's exactly what we need."</p><p>she's not angry at the fact she's marrying a woman, she's furious at the fact she's marrying that woman in particular. </p><p>"For how long?" Clarke demanded. </p><p>"Three years, and you'll have to live under the same roof."</p><p>"Damn it!" She growled weaving her hands through her hair. living with that women under one roof for three years, it's going to be absolute hell, she rages.  "Nobody would even believe me if I told them about this, forcing your own daughter to marry a woman…" all in the hopes of saving this damn business, "you're depriving me of everything, do you understand that? </p><p> </p><p>"You'll get the company" her father interrupts</p><p>"What about freedom, my freedom, you're obligating me to be a lesbian, to keep the  family business. "  this is unbelievable"</p><p>The brunettes reaction was nearly the same as Clarkes, the girl's fiercely hated each other and would rather marry a Cactus than each other. </p><p>****</p><p>The hatred that the girls shared for each other, all started at a bar, a couple of years ago….</p><p>Clarke's body was moving rhythmically to the beat of the music, taking her into her personal ecstasy, Clarke and her friends were dancing and laughing, lots of alcohol their veins, making everything all that funnier and every movement all that more seductive.</p><p>Clarke and Octavia were dancing, the until Octavia started dancing with someone she'd had her eyes on all night. Leaving Clarke alone. </p><p>"What the hell?!" Clarke exclaimed feeling someone hands on her waist, pulling her flush against their body. </p><p>Feeling warm and gentle hands, Clarke came to the realisation that the hands belonged to a girl. The scent of alcohol mixed with the pleasant faint smell of perfume.</p><p>" Hey beautiful, can I buy you a drink?" The girl purrs into her ear. Whilst still holding her hip. </p><p>"I've already had too much, and I'm not interested" she slurs Removing the women's hands from around her waist and turning to face the green-eyed women. Gazing into each other's eyes. </p><p>"You don't need to be rude about it?" Trying to pull the blonde closer to her.</p><p>"Keep your hands off of me!" she ordered. Once again removing the tight grip, which has now moved to her ass. The brunette looks at her with a playfully gaze. </p><p>"It turns me on, you turn me on," Lexa whispered seductively. Quickly moving closer to the blonde. Making her stumble backwards, falling against a wall behind her. </p><p>The green-eyed girl took her by complete surprise, Whatever happened to subtlety. Clarke thinks. </p><p>Clarke looks into the predatory green eyes. Her breath caught into the back of her throat when hill's fingers trace along the side of her breast. Then slowly sliding down past her navel.</p><p>"Do you like that?"  the brunette whispered Clarke swallows nervously, goosebumps forming across the width and breadth of her body. </p><p>"Get away from me" Clarke roared gaining back some composers. Forcefully pushing the girl away from her. The taller girl was taken aback and momentarily lost her balance, landing on her backside. </p><p>"Have you lost your mind?" Lexa growled.</p><p>"Have you lost yours?" Keep your God damn hands to yourself. Clarke said before moving away. </p><p>"Do it again, I dare you!" Lexa snarled, sharply tugging on the girl's hand so that she would face her. </p><p>"You better let go of me this instant or else." Clarke hissed angrily.</p><p>"Or what" Lexa hissed in response. The blond gave her an evil look, saying this meant war….</p><p> </p><p>The blonde grabbed a cocktail out of the hands of a poor passer-by, immediately throwing it on Lexa's chest. Lexa looked down at herself with furious eyes. Straightening her arms out with an open mouth, gasping for air from the cold seeping through her clothing. </p><p>They started cursing at each other but that wasn't sufficient, they then started childishly pulling each others hair. And they have hated each other ever since.</p><p>Both coming from two of the most influential families in the world. They would continue to see each other at events and parties neither missing the opportunity to shout abuse at one another. </p><p>Everything seems to be working against them or is it fate.</p><p>***<br/>
Looking around the loft, on both the first and second floors. While shouting abuse at one another, which was just another day for them. Clarke was horrified at the discovery she made. " How come in this huge loft, there's only one bedroom?"Clarke boiled, kicking the bed. </p><p>"Easy, psycho" - the brunette said, crossing her arms across her chest watching her wife<br/>
. </p><p>"I'm not sleeping in bed with you!" She snorted, Lexa rolled her eyes walking over to the bed and flopping down on it. Stretching out like a starfish.</p><p> </p><p>"So the problem is solved!" Lexa grins, "I'll sleep here," she says tapping the bed "and you'll sleep on the sofa, in the living room."</p><p>“In your dream” Clarke snorted. “Go on the couch!”</p><p>“Have you completely lost your mind?” Lexa boiled, rising on her elbows. “We must living with you for three years.” Have to get used to and sleep together, deranged!</p><p>" Shut up already!" - the blonde rolled her eyes, sighing, sitting on the edge of the bed. “If we had not been watched by all these three years, I would have long fallen from you ...”</p><p>“Mutually, genius ...”</p><p>“Okay, we’ll talk about all this crap and the further plan on how to behave in public tomorrow, I’m just tired and can’t listen to you anymore,” Griffin extended, getting out of bed.</p><p>“What about fulfilling your conjugal duty?” - the brunette smirks, standing up on her elbows again and watching her wife departing from the bedroom.</p><p>“You have hands, so use them,” blonde snorted and showed her middle finger. And then she left the room.</p><p>Lexa just rolled her eyes and flopped back onto the bed, realizing that this was only the beginning ...</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. The fun is just beginning</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>To save and benefit the business, Clarke and Lexa enter into a fictitious marriage. And all would be nothing. The girls would have lived quietly for the time they postponed, but only it will be more difficult than it seems. They have to live under one roof and pretend to be in love, when in fact, the girls hate each other fiercely ...</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This fanfic was translated from Russia into English with permission of author<br/>Author name: KristinaKreisi<br/>Her work on website: https://ficbook.net/readfic/3900008</p><p>Toni Collings as a beta</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>-"What the hell was that?" Clarke mutters to herself half asleep, she was awoken by the sudden loss of the blanket. Which had just been pulled off of her? In her tired haze, she had no idea what the hell was going on. The room is pitch black, so dark that she can barely make out her own hand in front of her face. However, the smirk on her wife's face was blinding, even if she couldn't see it. </p><p>-"You shouldn't have spooned with me" Laughs the brunette, cuddling into the blanket. Clarke was literally boiling inside for a second, she thought steam might come out of her nose. </p><p>-"Don't push me!" Clarke hissed and pulled the blanket back off her wife. Lexa sighed loudly, and began to pull the blanket over herself.</p><p>-"Keep your claws away from me, Princess."  Insisted Lexa while pulling the blanket completely out of her wife’s tight grip, once again. Clarke snarled under her breath<br/>
and laid back down on her half of the bed, pulling half of the blanket over herself.</p><p>-"You didn't have to wake me up like that?"  Clarke moaned turning over away from her wife.</p><p>-“There is no need for you to put your hand all over me!” The brunette said softly.</p><p>Clarke had a habit of spooning while sleeping. She would hug the pillow next to her or hug the man she found herself in bed with, anyone really. Lexa couldn't stand it, she pushed her away instantly.</p><p>-"Go to sleep already!" Clarke snorted, yanking the blanket over herself.</p><p>                                                                                                                             ***</p><p>Everything's fine, mom. Lexa said taking another bite from her apple, while only half-listening to her mom's monologue.</p><p>-“No, I haven't been, and I have no intentions of ever going there” Lexa had no intention ever getting in contact with the Griffin family. I feel like I'm literally in hell! Lexa violently gestured waving her apple in the air. </p><p>-“I'm done listening to this conversation!” ok?! the girl continues to hiss into her phone. No, that she's still in the shower.</p><p>Lexa talked with her mother for a little while longer exhaling loudly when she finally managed to hang up. She continued to grumble under her breath as she threw the phone next to her on the bed.</p><p> She was furious at the situation that had developed in such a short amount of time.</p><p> </p><p>Lexa sat down on the bed, in front of the TV. Chewing on her apple, she lazily clicked through the channels, without really paying attention to what was going on.</p><p>It's way too boring, Lexa thought, until she could hear quiet illegible singing coming from the shower, She rolled her eyes when she heard Clarke screaming for something. </p><p>Bring me a towel, nympho! She demanded. The brunette even more irritably began to breathe through her nostrils and click channels twice as fast. Not reacting to the words coming out of Griffin's mouth.</p><p>Lexa continued to stare slightly at the TV.</p><p>- "Are you deaf?" - again come from the bathroom.</p><p>-"Much more than you deserve,” she shouted, smiling.</p><p>-"What was that?! - the blonde shouts. Lexa rolled<br/>
-"I said get it yourself, " the brunette yells in response, annoyingly clicking the channels.  “I'm not your maid!”</p><p>-“So you're going to just leave me hanging like this?!” the door opened, which made the sound of water more distinctive. Warm steam and the<br/>
sweet smell of shower gel began to wade through into the bedroom.</p><p>The brunette just smirked, realizing that there were no clothes or towels in the bathroom. She smiled even wider, realizing that her wife was unlikely to come out naked, without anything to cover up with</p><p>She laid back with a huge smile on her face while watching TV, realizing that her wife wouldn't leave the shower anytime soon and wouldn't be bothering her. But she was gravely mistaken ...</p><p>Lexa froze with her mouth open, she swallowed hard, her heart beating twice as fast as normal.</p><p>With wide eyes and an open mouth, the girl froze. Literally ...</p><p>In front of her, Clarke had just come out of the bathroom, looking extremely proud and calm, Completely naked.</p><p>Lexa watched as her wife, graceful walked rich past her, oblivious to her presence, or she made it seem that way. </p><p>She couldn't take her eyes off the blonde as droplets of water cascades down her curvaceous body.</p><p>Clarke walks over to the dresser and starts rummaging through it looking for exactly what she needed. </p><p>Lexa was blinded by the streams of sunlight coming through the slightly ajar curtains.<br/>
Her mouth was completely dry, and not just because her mouth was still open, but because she was just in utter shock ... </p><p>When Clarke found what she needed, she turned around and  headed gracefully back into the bathroom, stopping momentarily as she<br/>
passes her wife, with a sly grin, whispering.</p><p>-"Cover your mouth, honey you'll catch flies." Listen her hand to Lexa's chin who dumbfounded stares at her wife’s chest and other delights, and then glances in the blue eyes as Clarke closes her mouth. -" Maybe you should drink something you look thirsty." Clarke sassed with a grin and gracefully went back into the shower, leaving Lexa stunned. </p><p>                                                                                                                 ***</p><p>-"Didn't anyone teach you to share?" hearing the familiar voice of a blonde as she descended the stairs. Lexa was sitting on the couch taking a sip from the coffee she had just made.  Reading the mornings newspaper.</p><p>-"No, you can make one yourself" the brunette say, without looking at the blonde who passes by her, heading straight to the kitchen. Blonde starts to brew a cup of coffee for herself.</p><p>Silently pouring the boiling water into a mug and taking a drink in her hands, she turned back towards the living room, she leaned again a cupboard and gazed into her wide eyes who was still, slumped on the couch. </p><p>Lexa was not irritated by the attention she was receiving from the blonde, on the contrary, she was a little worried it had awakened something she had completely forgotten, something she has been running from for as long as she can recall.  The excitement she was currently feeling was mixed with complete embarrassment. </p><p>Oh yeah! Clarke was definitely able to make her nervous. Lexa is very good at controlling emotions, hiding behind a facade </p><p>-"Will you stop staring at me?" still looking down at her newspaper, the brunette saying calmly.</p><p>Clarke just smirks, taking a sip from her coffee, she looking for a moment longer. Before moving over to the window, watching the morning activity of the city.</p><p>Again silence fell, Clarke couldn't take it anymore she had to say exactly what was on her mind.</p><p>-"Why are you such an ass?" The brunette grins, taking another sip from her coffee. Without taking her eyes off the newspaper, she answers -"I should be asking you the same thing, oh precious one.  Clarke sighs loudly. She covers her eyes, trying to calm her nerves from boiling over again. She understands that speaking normally with a brunette is impossible.</p><p>-"What are you reading?” - Clarke asking irritably, coming to the sofa and sitting down next to her wife.</p><p>-"None of your business,” Lexa says turning the page.</p><p>-"Lord, I want to hang myself," Griffin sighs, leaning back in the couch. Lexa grins, twitching her eyebrows and taking another sip.</p><p>-"I will gladly help you" receiving the middle finger from her wife and a grimace.</p><p>Silence falls between them again, until the brunette's eyes widened with shock, Clarke noticed throwing a glance at her wife, then looking down to where Lexa's eyes are fixed on the newspaper, she didn't understand what was happening. She moves closer, scanning the page, upon seeing the offending article her eyes widen with absolute astonishment. </p><p>-"What the hell?!" Is the first thing that flies from blondes lips. The girls continue to read the article.</p><p>The article depicts two not very flattering l photographs of girls with a large headline "From hate to love" and then a short story about the girl's lives. About their hatred for one another until the alleged secret wedding, the news had broken on all forms of media. t<br/>
The girls realise that there is no way back. </p><p>-"Holy shit!" The Brunette snort under, hearing her hone ring she gets up. She runs to the table and grabs the phone. She sees her mother's name on the screen.<br/>
-"How did they find out ?!”  was the first thing that Lexa asked. She listens to the answer and sighs noisily, weaving her hands through her hair. Clarke is holding her breath while holding the cup to her lips. </p><p>-“Are we now obliged to appear everywhere together?” She asks. Making contact with blue eyes, she listens to her mother's answer. Upon hearing what she expected she simply closes her eyes, almost grinding her teeth with anger.</p><p>When she hangs up with her mother, she throws her phone on the sofa with frustration. She tiredly rubbing the nose while looking at the ceiling.</p><p>-"What did she say?" Interrupts the thoughts of her wife, " Griffin" The brunette sighs again and looks irritable at the blue ones.</p><p>-“Now we must appear together everywhere.” pretend like we're madly in love. She says through gritted teeth. She is not angry because of the conversation with her wife, but more because of the fact that they were forced to enter into a fake marriage and continue this facade publicly. And God forbid, they should fail. Then everyone will be out for their heads. </p><p>- "Damn it," - the blonde snorts, leaning back on the sofa. Silently looking at the ceiling.- “We should come up with a game plan” she utters quite seriously, which attracts attention from the green-eyed women.</p><p>Griffin lowers her head again, glancing toward her wife.</p><p>_“And we should do it as quickly as possible” the brunette says as she runs her hands through her hair, turning her gaze to the window.  Clark frowns looking at the girl's profile.</p><p>_"Why?" The blonde uncertainty asks.  Lexa turns her head towards his wife and answers quite seriously</p><p>_"Because tomorrow is a major event birthday of one of the most influential people in the city, and we're invited. She begins, and Clarke only frowns harder.  We must be there, we have no choice. This is our first appearance as couples </p><p>- "Damn it! Clark says," rubbing her temple with one hand. The last thing a blonde hears before plunging into her thoughts is</p><p>-“We can't screw up ...”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Public perception means everything</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>To save and benefit the business, Clarke and Lexa enter into a fictitious marriage. And all would be nothing. The girls would have lived quietly for the time they postponed, but only it will be more difficult than it seems. They have to live under one roof and pretend to be in love, when in fact, the girls hate each other fiercely ...</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>A translation of Вопреки закону by KristinaKreisi.<br/>This fanfic was translated from Russia into English with permission of author<br/>Author name: KristinaKreisi<br/>Her work on website: https://ficbook.net/readfic/3900008</p><p>Toni Collings as a beta</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>-“Why are you staring at me like that?” - surprisingly calm Clarke asks. entering the building.</p><p>In response the brunette rolls her eyes, as she smiles at the people passing by. </p><p>-“Your dress is very revealing” Lexa whispers into her wife’s ear, looking briefly around the room.</p><p>- "Don't over exaggerate?" Clarke snorts, also looking around the hall.</p><p>-“Your breasts are basically hanging out,” Lexa insists, turning to face the women. </p><p>-“Don’t look at them,” the blonde winks as she turns away.</p><p>-“It's difficult when they are literally slapping me in the face,” the girl whispers, leaning closer to her wife.</p><p>Lexa took the light scarf off from around her  shoulders, and placed it on her wife's shoulders, concealing her assets.</p><p>-" You are so arrogant," The blonde mutters, and yet she accepts the scarf. Gently adjusting the scarf over the top of her black and very tight dress. The woman was starting to look very seductive and attractive and to some extent, aesthetically beautiful. In a light that Lexa had never seen her before.</p><p>They turn to the huge hall, guests as far as the eyes could see. They both breathe deeply, looking around dozens of familiar and unfamiliar people, preparing for the flurry of questions that were imminent.</p><p>- "Did you put on the ring?" Clarke asked a little nervously, still looking at the masses of people.</p><p>-“Yes,” the brunette answered immediately, “did you?” - Turning her head to her wife.</p><p>-“Yes,”</p><p>-“Good,” the brunette sighs in relief, after placing a strand of hair behind her ear, she suggests -“We should split up.” Meet back here in about an hour.</p><p> </p><p>And with those words, the girls went into the hall, talking with friends and guests a like.</p><p>As expected, a lot of questions came flying the girls way. Everyone was eager to talk with them, to find out about wedding,<br/>
How they knew they had fallen in love.</p><p>Anyone who paid even the slightest bit of interest to social media knew about the extent of their fighting.</p><p>The girls only smiled sweetly, dodging answers. Every time they fiddled with the ring on the finger from nervousness, to which people immediately paid attention and examined it with admiration.</p><p>The orchestra music was the only thing that helped calm their nervous. The peaceful and calm sounds of the cello and violin balanced out the shaky nerves of the girls.<br/>
They are already in the literal sense of the word, suffocating from such close attention to their personal life.</p><p>They definitely did not expect to have to answer so many questions about their wedding. Even now, at a party filled with influential people, all attention seems to be on them.</p><p>Surprisingly, many fell in love with the girls and began to admire them. Some admire their "love", but some people openly showed their distrust. They knew that this<br/>
was not incidental. Some immediately suggested that marriage was a fake. </p><p>A business deal will only take place after the girls have been married for six months. And during that time, they have to assure everyone that their love is pure and sincere and this marriage is not fictional.</p><p> </p><p>-" I've never answered so many questions before, not even when I  was a student  at school and university." Says the blonde, with her hand through hair and looking around the room. As her wife approaches her, looking as displeased as the blonde.</p><p>-“This is only just the beginning,” replies the brunette.</p><p>-"Some of them acted suspicious of us."trying to catch me out with their questions." Griffin answers seriously.</p><p>-“I know,” the brunette sighs,- “their suspicions needs to be dispelled ...”</p><p>- "How? "- Clarke  looks at the green eyed women. Lexa covers her eyes and sighs, hugging her wife in a professional way.</p><p>-“Like that,” Lexa whispers in that Clarke's ear.</p><p>- "And you are only looking for an excuse to touch something that does not belong to you," Griffin growled softly, pulling a smile for a view.. In response brunette  only draws her closer to herself.</p><p>- "It will only take a moment, " Lexa grins, poking her nose into her wife's temple, which causes mixed feelings. A feeling of irritation and something completely opposite... Warmth?</p><p>-“You're so annoying,” Clarke mutters.</p><p>-“Hug me back,” Lexa whispers into Clarke's hair.</p><p>- "What?!"</p><p>- "You heard." - Lexa immediately answers, in response to which Griffin receives a heavy sigh, and yet, Clarke timidly raises her hand and hugs her wife back.</p><p>-“Good girl,” Lexa smirks, lowering her impudently hand lower, right on the wife’s ass. </p><p>- "Do not push it."  The brunette immediately hears quiet swearing in the neck. And she gasps softly when she feels the brunette squeezed her soft spot. She caressed in a circular motion as she raised her hand to her waist. </p><p>-"I'll strangle you at night," Clarke hissed, causing a voiceless chuckle to fall from her wife’s lips. </p><p>Lexa buried her nose in wife's temple again, covering her eyes. The girls create a perfect picture full of a couple in  love, and an air of trepidation in the chest of each  and every person who dared cast their curious eyes on the "lovers" and the paparazzi were no exception. Flashes rained down one after another, capturing how the spouses bask in each other's arms ...</p><p>-“I think it is time to go,” the brunette begins, laying the strand that fell out, behind the blonde  ear. The girl's still continuing to act in public.</p><p>-“Can’t wait to get away from here,” Clarke snarls softly, - in my life no one has been touched me so many times as you have touched in one evening ... - to which Lexa<br/>
only smirked, hugging her wife at the waist, leading her out of the hall.</p><p>- "I'm sure many of the people you've been with, could never make you feel the way I could." The brunette says ambiguously.</p><p>-“God, you're just so unbearable,” Griffin snorts in response, heading towards the exit.</p><p>-“The feelings mutual,” says Lexa, removing her hand from her wife’s waist. Clarke immediately mentally grimaced at the fact that the heat disappeared in the back and immediately pulled herself away from those thoughts, glad that the first appearance was over.</p><p>An hour later, the girls arrived in the loft. Silently and lazily climbed to the second floor and silently flopped onto a soft and incredibly comfortable bed. The girls were<br/>
so mentally exhausted that they no longer had the strength to even fight with each other, even if it was just out of habit.</p><p>The rest of the week passed similarly to the  days before. The women made a couple of  appearances at several parties, eluded to the best of their ability the questions from the annoying reporters. Pictures from the parties graced the covers of every second magazine and headed the front pages of newspapers including The New York Times. </p><p>Their parents were especially proud and glad that everything was going smoothly. Obviously more and more people began to believe in the game that the girls are playing.</p><p>The girls continued to act as though they were in love in public, and wage war on one another I  private. </p><p> </p><p>In general, the girl's fun never stopped, not even at night ... And even then, the girls manage to have conflict, pulling the blanket against each other and kicking their feet ...</p><p> </p><p>- "And what the hell is this?!" - was the first thing that flies out of the blonde mouth. when she returned from another conference to the loft, and immediately noticing<br/>
how her wife flirt with some brown-haired woman, who smiles and nods ... Clarke rolled her eyes, throwing her bag on the floor.</p><p>Only a minute later, Lexa noticed that Clarke had returned, and therefore, smiling at the brown-haired woman again, kissed her on the cheek, and taking her by the<br/>
waist, and leading her to the exit.</p><p>- "Lexa, who is this?" - the brown-haired women asks,<br/>
Clarke is clearly surprised that the wife’s passion doesn’t know who she is, considering that their faces are literally everywhere ...</p><p>Clarke questioning look at Lexa, and Lexa crooked smirked in response ... And in the head of Griffin, a little devil with horns surfaced sharply, grinning maliciously ...</p><p>-“This is ...” the brunette mumbles, trying to think of an excuse, a bewildered look at either the blonde or the brown haired women. </p><p>The brown-haired woman only silently makes eye contact, waiting for an answer ... - "This …"</p><p>Griffin begins to smirk, understanding the whole situation and she will not let this opportunity pass her by....</p><p>Crossing her arms over her chest, the blonde smirks, enjoying the confusion of the brunette. Who raises an eyebrows, continuing to wait until Lexa thinks of something original,<br/>
but so far she only gasps for air, like a fish ...</p><p>Clarke grinned maliciously again  and the brunette caught her sly look, realizing what would come next ... </p><p>While the brown-haired woman looks at Griffin, Lexa, in a silent suspicion, turns her head and gestures with her hands, supposedly saying “Don’t  you dare!” something like that, but ... Lexa forgets that Clarke is not a saint, but rather the child of the devil ...</p><p>- "Who is she?" - the brown-haired woman asks again, and after these words, Clarke smiled unkindly. And Lexa knows this grin very well, after which a thunderstorm<br/>
will surely ensue. </p><p>-“I am her wife, and who are you ...”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. A vow of abstinence</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>To save and benefit the business, Clarke and Lexa enter into a fictitious marriage. And all would be nothing. The girls would have lived quietly for the time they postponed, but only it will be more difficult than it seems. They have to live under one roof and pretend to be in love, when in fact, the girls hate each other fiercely ...</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>A translation of Вопреки закону by KristinaKreisi.<br/>This fanfic was translated from Russia into English with permission of author<br/>Author name: KristinaKreisi<br/>Her work on website: https://ficbook.net/readfic/3900008</p><p>Toni Collings as a beta</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>-“Why did you just do that?!” - the brunette hissed through gritted teeth, closed eyes and clenched fists.</p><p>-" What did you expect me to do, Lexa?," - the blonde shrugged, well aware that she was well in her right to do what she just did.</p><p>Clarke was finished with this conversation  and intending on turning around and heading into the living room, when she felt fingers wrap around her wrist. Before she had time to realise what was going on, she was being walked backwards towards a wall and pressed against it. </p><p>Lexa put her arms at either side of her wife, preventing her from slipping out, pushing her body closer against her wife, while keeping enough distance not to scare the women.</p><p>- "What are you doing?" - the blonde gulps with anticipation, trying not to show what she was really thinking.  Green eyes began to darken, which Clarke could misconstrued as passion. The ragged and fast breathing coming from her wife made Clarke  rather nervous.</p><p>-"No, what are you doing?" The brunette hissed, clenching her jaw harder.</p><p>- "Don't bring your whores here," - the blonde snarled, causing new sparks of flame in the green opposite.</p><p>-“We were just talking,” the brunette snarled back.</p><p>-“I don't care,” Griffin said, trying to slip out of her wife’s grip, but to no avail. -“Damn, do you even understand that we can't be seen with anyone? If one of your whores<br/>
decides to talk, everything will go to hell, do you understand that?"</p><p>-“What so all of a sudden you're celibate.?” Lexa says trying not to raise her voice , without breaking eye contact with his wife.</p><p>-" No, but we can’t be seen with anyone, it’s too risky," - Clarke responded with an agitated tone, still unhappy with the position she finds herself in.</p><p>- "Damn it!" - the brunette growled, stepping back from her wife and weaving a hand into her hair. - "I'm not going to become a nun and not have sex for three fucking years Clarke!" Lexa hisses, through gritted her teeth. “I didn't make a vow of abstinence, okay ?!” </p><p>-“Me either, genius,” the blonde barked back. She sighed covering her eyes and rubbing the bridge of her nose, she continued calmly. - "We'll figure something out.<br/>
But for now we can't have any lovers on the side. Our situation is too precarious. Do you understand?"</p><p>-" I don't have a choice do I!" - the brunette snorts already calmer, sighing heavily. - "And what do you suggest? I'm certainly not a nympho, but without sex, I won’t last long."</p><p>-" Are you kidding?" Clarke waved her hands in the air.</p><p>-“No,” Lexa cuts her off right away. Clarke stares intently into the green eyes opposite her and sighs noisily.</p><p>-"You won't even last a month?”  Clarke asks</p><p>-“No,” Lexa crosses her arms again, “if we cant date other people, then only two options remain ...”</p><p>-“What other options could there possibly be?” Clarke asks enraged at this whole situation, on the other hand, the brunette is right. Without realising some energy, the girls will not last long ...</p><p>-“Either,” Hill smirks already, taking a step towards his wife, the blonde gives brunettes the brunette a perplexed look, - "Masturbation, that immediately fall off"  Lexa smirks, and then takes another step closer,  "or we consummate our marriage." Clarke exhaled noisily and rolled her eyes. As she silently turned and headed into the living room </p><p> </p><p>- "What's so bad about it?" Lexa asks sitting  down on couch next to her wife.</p><p>Clarke turns sharply, raising her eyebrows. -“I'm not going to sleep with you to satisfy my needs.” </p><p>-“I wouldn't mind, being used to fulfill your needs” Lexa smirks.</p><p>-“That I have absolutely have no doubts about,” Сlarke sasses</p><p>Lexa gets up from the couch and stands infront of her wife. - "You won’t last long either"</p><p>-“I'm not you,” Clarke says unfazed by the women in front of her.</p><p>-"Oh, really? We'll see about that."- the brunette frowns. keeping her eyes locked on her wife.</p><p> </p><p>-"You know, I'm more than sure that if I start to seduce you, then you are unlikely to refuse," - whispers in Clarke's ear, causing the blonde mixed feelings and emotions. She hates herself because the touch of a brunette is pleasant to her.</p><p> - "I will not hide, how much I want you," Lexa grins, causing clarke to get goosebumps all over her body. "sometimes it’s really difficult for me to control myself," - she says tracing her fingers down the blonde arm  causing the blonde to suck in a breath.  </p><p>- "At the same time I want to kill you and sometimes I want fuck you, so that you keep begging me for more ..." her voice was so low, with a sort of hoarseness. The blonde's eyes literally darkened with a surging, familiar sensation. She curses herself with all possible swear words she is capable of. She's denying the fact she really wants a brunette ...</p><p>Lexa walks to the table to grab an apple, and then flops on the sofa with a satisfied smirk.</p><p>Clarke exhales heavily, feeling as if  her whole body and checks, in between her legs is literally pulsating. She getting aroused</p><p>-“Your so deluded if you think, you have a shot with me.” a minute later, Clarke says has she comes to her senses. </p><p>-“You want me,” Lexa states, with a confident smile.</p><p>-“Your self-confidence, is getting out of control.” Clarke snorted</p><p>-" I'm more than sure that you are very wet right now," - the brunette smirks, looking her wifes body up and down. The blonde  begins to fidget in her. News feeling coursing through her body..</p><p>-“You wish,” the blonde barked in reply, -“you jus going crazy from the lack of sex, sweetheart ...” </p><p>-"Tell me, when you masturbate, who are you thinking about?" - the playful look Lexa gives her cause Clarke gulp. </p><p>-"Just stop already" the blonde cuts her off, beginning to slowly approach the sofa. </p><p>- "Oh, so you don't even deny that you masturbate," </p><p>-"Oh, maybe you do it ... uh, where? In the shower? or maybe at night when your laying next to me, you know, I'm still sure that you think about me." Lexa couldn't hold her laughter anymore.</p><p>-"God you're like a horny school child,” Clarke says with a laugh.</p><p>-“So am I right?”  grins lexa, . - "Do you want me…"</p><p>-“Keep dreaming,” Clarke sassed</p><p>-“Dreams can come true,” Lexa sassed right back. Making the blonde laugh.</p><p>-“Okay, but seriously, we should wait at least a month before dating anyone,” Clarke continues seriously. Lexa sighs, hearing the wife's voice behind her.</p><p>-“But seriously, I really want sex,” Lexa throws her hands up and lays tiredly on the sofa.</p><p>-“Be patient,” Clarke says with a smile, pulling the newspaper to herself and starting to read it.</p><p>-"How i can be patient, when my wife walks around the house naked,” the brunette mutters. Clarke grins, sipping a drink, reading the next article column.</p><p>In silence, the girls spent about fifteen minutes, when suddenly Clarke's phone rang. The girl put down the newspaper and picked up coffee in her hands, lazily headed to the kitchen to answer the call. </p><p>Its Clarke's father. The girls end getting rather annoyed at the conversation  and end it abruptly.</p><p>-“Im sick and tired of it,” Clarke snorted, putting the phone on the counter. </p><p>- "Why are you freaking out?" - mutters Lexa, with her eyes closed, </p><p>- "Stop dreaming about my boobs," - Clarke says, heading up the stairs, - "get up, we have another party tonight," .</p><p>-“How did you know that I am dreaming about your boobs,” the brunette smirks, following her wife up the stairs.</p><p>-“Because you want me,” Griffin grins, climbing the stairs.</p><p>After two hours later  the girls headed to the  party. Towards the end of the evening, a gray-haired man approached the girls and congratulated them on their wedding, invited them to visit his best resort in Cuba.</p><p>Having handed over the tickets as a gift in honor of their wedding, the man gave them a sincere smile and saying that he would look forward to seeing them in Cuba. </p><p>After the man left, the brunette turned to face her wife. </p><p>- "It will be fun…"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Time to rest</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>To save and benefit the business, Clarke and Lexa enter into a fictitious marriage. And all would be nothing. The girls would have lived quietly for the time they postponed, but only it will be more difficult than it seems. They have to live under one roof and pretend to be in love, when in fact, the girls hate each other fiercely ...</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>A translation of Вопреки закону by KristinaKreisi.<br/>This fanfic was translated from Russia into English with permission of author<br/>Author name: KristinaKreisi<br/>Her work on website: https://ficbook.net/readfic/3900008</p><p>Toni Collings as a beta</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>-" Hey, what are you up to?"  Lexa asks as she enters the room, with two take-out coffees, She closes the door and walks to the sofa,<br/>
where Clarke is already sitting, calmly sketching something on paper.</p><p>-“Nothing,” the blond says, putting the paper aside. She gets up from the couch and ta⁶king a coffee from her wife.</p><p>-“Rude woman,” the brunette mutters, following Clarke up the stairs, -“at least say thanks.”</p><p>-“Thank you,” Griffin sighs, Lexa rolls her eyes in response.</p><p> </p><p>-"The flight Departs in two hours,” the brunette began, placing her coffee on gje table, -“have you packed everything?”</p><p>-“Yes,” Clarke responds</p><p>- "Well, let's go then..."</p><p>-“God, why are you so slow?” - Lexa  asks, watching how her wife slowly pull her suitcase through the airport.</p><p>- "Shut up already," - the blond snorts in response..</p><p>They continued in silence until they took their places in first class.</p><p>- "How long will we be in the air for?" Clarke begins to ask, fastening her seat belt.</p><p>-“About two hours,” the brunette replies calmly, closing her eyes and  leaning back relaxing in her seat.</p><p>-“I see,” Griffin replies unsure. Lexa frowned and opened her eyes to look at her wife. Clarke had a death grip on the armrests.</p><p>- "Whats wrong?" - Lexa calmly asks. The blonde only sighs, continuing to look out the window.</p><p>-“Nothing,” she grunts, in response.</p><p>-“God, how do you piss me off,” Lexa snorts, closing her eyes again.</p><p>The captain announces that they will soon be departing. Following a small safety briefing,  The blonde is nearly making  a hole in the armrest from the pressure she's applying with her fingers.</p><p>The stewardess explains about the inflatable ladder and emergency exits. Clarke nervously rubs her forehead and twists the ring on her finger, this catches the attention of the brunette.</p><p>Suddenly it clicks with Lexa, Clarke is scared of flying.</p><p>The plane starts to taxi to the runway. Clarke closes her eyes and begins to breathe deeply through her nose, still not releasing her grip on the armrest.</p><p>The plane speeded up to take off from the ground, the plane began to shake a little, which makes Clarke scrunch her eyes even tighter and hold her breath.</p><p>-“It's okay,” Lexa said quietly, taking her wife's hand. </p><p>Clarke opened her eyes and looked at the relaxed brunette, who continues to sit with her eyes closed. She smiled timidly and nodded, turning her head to the window watching the New York skyline disappear.</p><p> </p><p>Twenty minutes later, Lexa again glanced at her wife. She still hadn't let go of her hand, Clarke hadn't even made an attempt to push her away. Clarke needed her support.</p><p>-“You need to relax,” the brunette begins calmly, -“you are too tense.”</p><p>-“Not at all,” the blonde says.</p><p>-“Yes, I feel it,” the brunette still calmly continues, -“your hand is crushing my hand.”</p><p>-“I just feel uneasy,” the blonde shrugs, lightning her grip.</p><p>-“I know,”  Lexa called the stewardess over. </p><p>- "How can I help you?" The stewardess asked.</p><p>-“Could you please,” Lexa begins, smiling sweetly at the woman, - "bring something strong. My wife is very afraid of flying and I would like her to feel more relaxed,” </p><p>- "So you want to get me drunk?" Clarke chuckles.</p><p>-“Yeah, and much much more,” she smirks and receives a push in the shoulder.</p><p>A minute later, the stewardess returns, holding out two bottles.</p><p>-“Thank you,” Lexa smiles, taking  bottles from the woman’s hands. Lexa looks down at her hand, as she feels her wife’s fingers running<br/>
along her ring. Clarke thoughtfully strokes the ring on the brunette’s hand, deep in thought ... </p><p>-“There you go,” Lexa smiles as she gives a bottle to her wife. The blonde glanced up from Lexa's hand to the bottle.</p><p>-“Thank you” she takes the bottle and begins to open, feeling the brunette's eyes on her, -“what?” - casts a glance at her wife, then at the bottle.</p><p>- "Nothing," - calmly throws, - "drink!" - putting the second bottle on the table, leans back in the chair.</p><p>After about fifteen minutes, Clarke completely drained her bottle and the bottle of her wife, and the blonde immediately fell asleep...</p><p>While the blonde tossed and turned in her seat  looking for a comfortable position, Lexa began to read a magazine.</p><p>There was still an hour and a half to fly, but Lexa didn't want to sleep. The girl also managed to stumble upon an article about them more than once. With a smirk, she looks at the photo where the girls are together and looking at not quite successful shots. She barely suppressed laughter, looking at the face of her wife, when she grimaced at the most inopportune moment, and after she came across another photograph, which caught Lexa's attention ...</p><p>Photo from their first party, in honor of the birthday of August McCall. The brunette began to look at the photo more calmly. It looked so tender and beautiful.</p><p>At that moment, Lexa leans into her wife snuggling into her, in response the blonde snuggled into her neck, causing Lexa to smile.</p><p>Lexa twitches slightly, feeling a light weight on her shoulder and immediately glances to the side, noticing that the blonde head of her wife rests on her shoulder. Looks like Clarke found a comfortable position. And for some reason, for Lexa, this was not a surprise. </p><p>After the first night, when Lexa pushed Clarke out of bed when she made an attempt to cuddle into her in her sleep, and she told her not to do this anymore. And Clarke really tried,<br/>
but in her sleep it was impossible to stop herself. And Clarke, out of habit, again reached out to hug her wife’s warm body. Lexa at first  was enraged. but for some reason, she no longer dared to wake the blonde and push her out of bed every time she put her little arms around her neck. </p><p>She began to get used to this habit of her wife,<br/>
realizing that she had to live with this for another three years. Of course she didn’t tell Clarke that she hugged her at night. Griffin still thinks she isn't doing it. After all, no one complains, which means everything is fine. So now Clarke again clung to the brunette, longing for warmth. And again Lexa doesn’t push her away.</p><p> </p><p>The plane safely landed at the airport, the girls got into their hire car and drove straight to the hotel.</p><p>They were greeted by good-naturedly  gray-haired man, who showed them to their room.</p><p>-“God, my heads hurting,” Clarke sighs, flopping down on the huge bed, spreading out like a star. The brunette smiled, going to the<br/>
window to admire the beautiful view. </p><p>-“Poor thing,” the brunette mocks, sniffing the flowers on the table.  and then goes to her suitcase.</p><p>-“You are simply incorrigible,” Griffin snorts, continuing to lie flat on the bed, -“ruthless, vulgar, rude and tactless,” to which Lexa cannot help laughing, opening her suitcase.</p><p>- "What else?" - the still smiling brunette asks, sorting out her things on the floor. Clarke sighs at the ceiling.</p><p>- "I won’t even list, because there aren't so many words to describe what kind of ass you are," the blonde slurred. </p><p>-“How sweet,” Lexa smiles, continuing to sort things, listening to her wife’s drunken speech.</p><p>-“Of course it's sweet,” she mutters, barely moving her tongue, and after Lexa raised her head to check why the blonde was silent and sighed immediately, realizing that she had fallen asleep again ...</p><p>Lexa decides to crawl into bed next to her wife, also feeling the effects of the long day. </p><p>-“Someone is pounding on the door,” Clarke sleepily mumbles into the pillow.</p><p>-“I hear, genius,” the brunette says sleepily, sliding lazily out of bed. She rubs her eyes and shuffles to the door, and then opens it.</p><p>-“Good morning,” smiles a young man with a strong accent, “Mrs. Griffin Hill?” - He asks, looking at the card in his hands, then at the girl.</p><p>-“Yes,” the girl replies right away, still standing in her pajamas in front of the boy.</p><p>-“This is for you,” he holds out some kind of envelope. -“have a wonderful day,”  </p><p>Lexa raises an eyebrow, rubbing her eyes. She looks at the envelope, she walks back into the room.</p><p>- "Who was it?" - Clarke is still sleepily mumbling in the pillow.</p><p>-“If you made an effort to get our of bed you would know,” she growls in response, opening the envelope.</p><p>-“Annoying,” the blonde snorted into the pillow.</p><p>-“Ass,” the brunette throws back, taking a piece of paper from an envelope. And starts reading it. This letter is from the owner of the resort.</p><p>- "What do you have there?" Clarke says, turning onto her back with her eyes slightly open. </p><p>-“This is from Antonio,” Lexa replies,- “wishing us a good time and all that,” stuffs a piece of paper back and throws the envelope onto the nightstand.</p><p>-“Cool,” the blonde mumbles sleepily, covering her eyes with her hand. And groans when the brunette pulled a blanket from her.</p><p>-“Get up, lazy,” Lexa throws, pushing his wife out of bed, -“we've slept enough.”</p><p>- "Why do you care?" Clarke mumbles, holding a dead grip on the headboard while her wife pushes her with her arms and legs out of bed.</p><p>-“Unstick from the bed, jellyfish,” Lexa puffs, pushing her wife to the side so that she finally falls to the floor.</p><p>-“Jellyfish don't stick, genius,” holding onto the bed with all her strength.</p><p>-“No matter,” the brunette says on the exhale, pushing her wife out of bed. The blonde fall on the floor, rubbing her tailbone.</p><p>Lexa can't hold a laugh, looking at the disheveled blonde. </p><p>-“And what will we do, crazy?” Clarke hisses through her teeth. Lexa shrugs, smiling.</p><p>-" How about visiting the beach?" saying the brunette.</p><p>Later at the beach…..</p><p>-“Damn, the heat is unbearable,” Clarke mutters under her breath, lowering her glasses, looking around the beach.</p><p>-“That's for sure,” the brunette sighs, putting her hands on her belt and looking up at the sky. </p><p>-“Oh,” Clarke smiles a happy smile when she notices a canopy of drinks, -“I want a cocktail.”</p><p>-“And I want to cool off,” Hill panting under her breath, looking around the beach. Smiling, noticing two sexy brown-haired women. And then she comes to, feeling how something pricked in the side.« Jealous» wife ...</p><p>-“Enough staring at other people,nymphomaniac,” Clarke snorts, walking forward, looking for free sunbeds.</p><p>- "Are you jealous?" - the brunette smirks, following next to the wife.</p><p>-“In your dreams.” the blonde says, approaching a free deck chair under a large canopy, -“don't forget that, just because we are far away from home, that's not mean that we won't be recognised. Here every third person knows our faces. And maybe some spies of competitors are watching us right now and God forbid, something will go wrong ...</p><p>-“You're a bore,” the brunette only throws, removing the scarf from her head. Clarke shrugs, laying down on a deck chair, slightly bending one leg. She corrects her glasses and closes her eyes.</p><p>-“Go and cool off, honey,” Clarke smirks. Hill just rolls her eyes, and then headed for the water.</p><p> </p><p>Twenty minutes later, Clarke lowers her glasses, hearing the laughter of her «hot beloved» wife somewhere nearby.</p><p>Lexa is laughing and chatting with some fair-haired girl. Clarke squints while watching them. She carefully looks at the girl who eagerly runs her eyes through the body of Clarke's wife. After all, Clarke herself is barely able to take her eyes off Hill's body.</p><p>Lexa has just stepped out of the water ... Droplets of salt water are streaming down her body. Her hair stuck together, and water slowly dripped from her hair onto the hot sand. Her full breasts, clearly visible from a swimsuit and dark skin, perfectly harmonized with pale sand and blue, like the sky, sea.</p><p>Hill was still chatting, when she suddenly felt the wife's eyes on herself and the smile changed to rolled eyes. She sighed looking at her wife, and then turned to the girl and sweetly smiling, said goodbye to her, heading lazily to her wife.</p><p>-“I can't leave you for five minutes,” Clarke mutters, taking off her glasses.</p><p>-“We were just chatting,” the brunette snorts, as she approaches her wife and takes a seat on the next sun lounger.</p><p>-"It might be just chatting to you but others might see it differently.” Griffin responded. Lexa strokes her hair, squeezing out the water. And then, her gaze stumbles on some guy who stares intently in their direction, not taking his eyes off them.</p><p>-“Are you sure people are watching us?” - Lexa asks, squinting looking towards the man. Clarke abruptly falls silent.</p><p>-“Most likely,” she says, -“why?” </p><p>-“Nothing,” the brunette throws sharply. She bites her lip, looking around. And then looks at the man again. She sees a camera? Damn, no<br/>
matter who he is, there is no way to risk it. Everything can be ...</p><p>She inhales heavily and rises sharply, and at the same moment hangs over her wife, resting her hands on both sides of the deck chair.</p><p>Clarke would definitely be taken aback from such a sharp change of position if she could, but she only pressed from surprise into the hard surface of the sunbed.</p><p>- "What are you doing?" - the blonde growls, looking into the green opposite. The brunette’s face is poorly visible, due to the sun behind her, but the dangerously close breath on her lips, she clearly senses and the heart treacherously accelerates her rhythm, not knowing what to expect.</p><p>-“Shut up,” Lexa hisses softly, into the blonde's neck, staring askance at the crowd. A flock of goosebumps scattered across Clarke's the neck. Clarke's eyes accidentally fall on the chest of her wife, who barely touches her own.</p><p>-“Aw, it's cold,” the blonde growls, feeling the drops of water from Hill's hair dripping onto her body. </p><p>The brunette just looks into the crowd, breathing inconsistently into the girl’s neck, and then slightly withdraws, looking into the already darkened blue ones. </p><p>-"Get off me!" - Clarke hisses feeling the cool and wet body of her wife, on her.</p><p>- "We're being watched" Lexa says before she softly places her lips on her wife's lips...</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. No progress</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>To save and benefit the business, Clarke and Lexa enter into a fictitious marriage. And all would be nothing. The girls would have lived quietly for the time they postponed, but only it will be more difficult than it seems. They have to live under one roof and pretend to be in love, when in fact, the girls hate each other fiercely ...</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>A translation of Вопреки закону by KristinaKreisi.<br/>This fanfic was translated from Russia into English with permission of author<br/>Author name: KristinaKreisi<br/>Her work on website: https://ficbook.net/readfic/3900008</p><p>Toni Collings as a beta</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Clarke literally freezes, feeling the wife's warm and soft lips on her own. The feeling of the brunette barely touching her lips with her tongue, but doesn't deepen the kiss.</p><p>Lexa noisily draws in air, and then abruptly pulls away ...</p><p>With her eyes still closed, the brunette touches the blonde's cheek with a nose and simply takes a deep breath. Filling her lungs are again filled with oxygen, after what just happened.</p><p>Clarke is frozen on the spot. Her heart hammering in her chest, She can still feel Lexa's breath on her face. Who is pressed so excruciatingly close….</p><p>-“What the hell was that ?!” - Clarke asks, against the invading lips, while ever so slightly opening her eyes. </p><p>-“A kiss” Lexa responds, with no intention of pulling away. -“It's something people do when they're in a relationship. And there was some creepy guy with a camera behind us. you're welcome," Lexa winks and smiles.</p><p>Lexa pulls  away from her wife, and Lays down on the sun lounger. She looks into the crowd for any sight of the man, but he is long gone. She takes a shuddery breath, while trying to put on a brave face in front of her wife. </p><p>-“Are you going to kiss me every time you see anything suspicious?”  the blonde snorts.</p><p>- "You know what, I think I might" brunette grins. - "If I can't just kiss you whenever I feel like it, then I guess I will just have to take any opportunity I can get."  Clarke just rolls her eyes, putting on her sunglasses.</p><p>-“You are so self possessed”</p><p> </p><p>-“I need a drink,  something strong, preferable.” Clarke sighs.</p><p>Later that evening…..</p><p>The girls visited a local bar, on the beach. They walked down along a candlelite trail to get to the bar, it gave a special atmosphere. Inside Cuban and Latin American music was playing.<br/>
People were dancing and having fun.</p><p>-“Don't drink too much, I don't want to have to carry your ass back to the room.” the brunette smirks, while looking for a table out in the open air. Clarke just rolls his eyes.</p><p>- "Come sit out here,"  the brunette points to the balcony. A little table in the corner with a perfect view of the dance floor and the beach.</p><p>Lexa calls the waiter over. For half an hour, she tries to explain to him exactly what she wants. In the end she just ordered two mojitos.</p><p>-“The music is amazing here,” the brunette raised her voice to say, looking at the live band  on stage.</p><p>-"Is if you know anything about music,” the blonde grunts, looking at his wife. The brunette shakes her head in response.</p><p>-“Imagine this,” the brunete snorts, -“you don't know anything about me.”</p><p>-“And I'm not eager to learn,” Griffin throws, paying attention to the waiter bringing their drinks.</p><p>-“I'm not surprised at all,” Lexa snorts, -“you only think about yourself. You don't care about the people around you."</p><p>-“I don't give a damn about you,” Clarke cuts her off abruptly. - "You're a splinter in my ass."</p><p>The brunette immediately shot her a firm and impassive look, and then lowered her eyes. She drank a little of her drink and turned her attention to the dancing people.</p><p>For some reason, at this moment, Clark felt a prick of guilt. Even she knows that she went too far. </p><p>-“Sorry,” the blonde said quietly, her gaze down,  Lexa jerked her head to her wife.  She wanted to pinch herself, not believing what her wife had just said.</p><p>- "Would you like to dance?" Lexa asks. Clarke looks up into her wife's eyes.</p><p>-“Okay,” she responds, while shrugging her shoulders, they head down the stairs, straight onto the dance floor.</p><p>A high tempo song is playing and the girls quickly find the right rhythm, dancing with everyone, Everyone is laughing and having fun. All moving their hips to the beat. Close by, dancing, The girls already a little out of breath, which was right on time, because a slow song began to play ...</p><p>The girls were still laughing, and when the song started and everyone began to look for a partner to dance with, Lexa straightened her hair and immediately pulled the blonde to her,<br/>
grabbing at the waist.</p><p>- "Here you go again?"  Clarke rolls his eyes, nevertheless accepting the girl’s hand in her own. Joy still sparkling in her eyes.</p><p>-“You are my wife and shut me if I wait to dance ,” the brunette justifies herself, sharply pressing her wife tightly to herself. Grins and lowers her hands ...</p><p>-“Keep off my butt,” the blonde hisses, returning her wife’s second hand to her waist.</p><p>- "What's your problem?"  mutters Lexa, pushing her lower lip forward, supposedly offended.</p><p>-“Roll your hips back,” the blonde smirks, raising her hand and lightly touching her wife’s hips.</p><p>She smiles and pulls away from the blonde, reaches out to spin around, and then presses herself against her wife again, continuing sensual movements to the singer’s calm voice.</p><p>-“I like your dress,” the brunette begins, pressing her cheek to her wife’s forehead. The blonde smiles in lexa's neck. -“Your legs look very sexy in it," she grins,</p><p> </p><p>The brunette smiles while ever so slightly touching her nose to the blonde's forehead. She lowers her head a little lower, and her lips are already close to Clarke's lips.</p><p>Clarke held her breath. Her throat treacherously became dry, and her heart beginning to accelerate. She looks at the chubby lips of a girl, and unconsciously<br/>
runs her tongue over her lip.</p><p>Lexa continues to stare from open eyelids, to Clarke's lips and immediately leans a little closer. Slightly touches the blonde's nose with hers.</p><p>She already feels the blonde's hot breath on her lips, getting ready to repeat that kiss again ...</p><p>-“Um, I remembered,” the blonde begins timidly, moving away from her wife when the fast music sharply began to play, -“that I need to call Octavia. She recently returned from Philadelphia, and she will kill me if I don't do that..."  continues to mumble Griffin, reminding the guilty teenager. Lexa only smirks, watching her wife bewilderment.</p><p>-“Okay,” the brunette says calmly, shrugging her shoulders.</p><p>-“Okay,” the blonde nods, and smiling timidly, hurries to leave the hall ...</p><p>The following days, the girls behaved as usual ... Which means they are sometimes brash and rude with each other, They were grumble over nonsense and mocking each other. Everything<br/>
as usual.</p><p>No one talked about what happened at the bar. The girls changed their minds about eachother, but they don't show it. They continue  ignore physical attraction to each other, it is becoming more and more difficult ...</p><p>After enjoying the rest of their holiday. the girls returned to New York. </p><p>Time passed by so quick ...  not much has changed …</p><p>The girls continue to grumble with each other as usual.  </p><p>Clarke told Octavia about her wife. About their marriage and so on and so forth. Octavia knew Lexa. Rather, she knew that Clarke hated her fiercely. About their eternal bickering<br/>
and was simply shocked when she found out about everything. She was not angry with her friend for not telling her about this earlier.</p><p>Lexa tells her friend Raven everything, also moaning to her friend about how it's been way too long, Raven taughments her about not being able to keep it in her pants ... Time to look for some fun, she concludes ...</p><p>Later that night….</p><p>-"Did someone dead? " the sleepy blonde asks, going down the stairs. Lexa rolls her eyes, spinning around in the kitchen.</p><p>-“If only,” the brunette snorts, placing bacon on her plate, -“I need to go to the conference.”</p><p>- "And this is an occasion to cook breakfast?" - Griffin asks approaching the counter, hanging over the plates and breathing in the aromatic smell.</p><p>-“I just want to eat, but my wife is not able to feed me,” the brunette smirks going on about something completely different, sipping a sip of coffee. The girl is already fully dressed in a beige pencil skirt and a blouse tucked into it. It looks very sexy.</p><p>-“Stop dreaming,” the blonde throws back. Slides with a sidelong glance over the brunette’s body, noticing for herself that she looks stunning. -“It looks like you're not going to work but on a date,” Griffin snorts, pulling the plate to herself.</p><p>-“Maybe it is,” the brunette mocks her, pulling the bacon from her wife’s plate, stuffing it into her mouth, - "a month has passed,"  she continues with her mouth full, following the exit.</p><p>-“Oh, a month has passed, which means it's time to dive under someone skirt,” Clarke screams, chewing bacon and looking at the dressing wife.</p><p>-“Naturally,” the brunette throws back, pulling on her heels, -“if your not interested, then what's a girl to do.” she smirks, putting on a beige coat.</p><p>-“Now, I'm definitely not,” the blonde throws back, not even looking at her wife. if she had looked, she would have seen how dumbfounded lexa was. </p><p>-“Thank you, now all evening I will only be thinking about that.” the brunette snorts.</p><p>-“I hope so,” the blonde winks, taking a sip of her coffee. The brunette  snorted, and left the loft ...</p><p> </p><p>Later that evening, the blonde runs up to the ringing phone. She rolls her eyes, seeing “Wife” on the display and answers lazily.</p><p>-" What do you want?" She snaps</p><p>-“Mrs Griffin, your wife had an accident. You must come to the hospital immediately ..."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Care</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>To save and benefit the business, Clarke and Lexa enter into a fictitious marriage. And all would be nothing. The girls would have lived quietly for the time they postponed, but only it will be more difficult than it seems. They have to live under one roof and pretend to be in love, when in fact, the girls hate each other fiercely ...</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>A translation of Вопреки закону by KristinaKreisi.<br/>This fanfic was translated from Russia into English with permission of author<br/>Author name: KristinaKreisi<br/>Her work on website: https://ficbook.net/readfic/3900008</p><p>Toni Collings as a beta</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Clarke flies through the hospital doors, wiping  the sweat from her forehead. Out of breath she heads to administration.</p><p>-“Can you  please tell me,” Clarke begins, taking off his coat, -“where I can find Alexandria Hill?”</p><p>-“The patient’s full name and surname,” secretary says lazily, glancing at the monitor. Clarke hisses under his breath, rubbing his forehead.</p><p>-“Alexandria Griffin Hill,” the blonde said through her teeth, burning a hole into the woman with a fierce look, -"she just arrived at the emergency. Is she ok? Can you please tell me something ?!"</p><p>-"Miss,” secretary begins lazily, -"please remain calm, while I look ..."</p><p>- "Well, how long is this going to take?!" The blonde hisses, leaning against the counter and rubbing her eyes tiredly. She had now been stood there for 15 minutes. </p><p>-"Just a little longer,” the secretary answers lazily. Clarke hissed again under her breath, and after throwing her coat over her arm, she rushes towards the door with the inscription «Emergency department.» </p><p>- "Miss, where are you going ?! You can’t go through there ..." Clarke ignored her and continued  into the department, walking straight down the corridor, looking for her wife’s room.</p><p>***</p><p>-“Lexa” the nurse begins, standing beside the woman's bed, -“ can I get you anything?”</p><p>-“No, thanks, Lucy,” brunette smiles sweetly, lying on the bed and holding the ice on her injury, -“all is well.”</p><p>-“If you need anything, the button is nearby,” the nurse winks and leaves the room. Lexa smiled sweetly at her and as she left, she rolled her eyes and hissed.</p><p>-“Man, it's so painful,” she says trying to look at her bare and battered bottom.  She removes ice and hisses again. Sighing as she puts it back. A bit awkward for a person like her.</p><p>Leaning up on her arms, the women lays quietly awaiting the subsequent procedures. There is a radio playing somewhere in the room. Her bottom hurts and minor abrasions slightly ache, but the brunette is already raring to go home. Lying with a bare bottom is extremely embracing. </p><p> </p><p>-“How are you feeling, Mrs Griffin-Hill?” - the doctor asks entering the room, looking at his tablet.</p><p>-“Fine, thanks" brunette smiles, -“I would like to go home already.”</p><p>-“Glad to hear it,” the doctor answers, whilst making notesfor himself, -“it’s worth waiting a bit longer before I send you home. Some more tests need to be done, and when we are convinced that everything is fine, we will certainly send you hom,” he smiles.</p><p>-“Damn,” she sighs, rolling her eyes. Again, whispers, removing ice from the booty.</p><p>- "Does it hurt?" the doctor ask</p><p>- "What do you think " - brunette mutters, propping her head in her hand, rolling onto her side.</p><p>-“I can give you some painkillers if you want,” the doctor suggests.</p><p>-“No, thank you,” brunette answers, -“all is fine,” she smiles.</p><p>-“Good,” the doctor scratches his eyebrow. -“Then rest. Soon a nurse will come to change your ice" and with those words, he leaves the room..</p><p> </p><p>-“I'm so sorry,” Clarke mumbles, accidentally bumping into a doctor.</p><p>-“It's okay,” the doctor answers, holding the girl by the shoulders. -“Are you all right?” He asks, bending over and picking up his tablet. </p><p>-“Um, yes,” she answers, turning her head along the corridor, peering out of the corner of her eye into different rooms, -“I apologize again,” and again breaks down, looking for a familiar face.</p><p>- "Miss, wait!" shouts the man, - "who are you?" He shouts but she continues her journey, looking into the rooms..</p><p>The doctor continued to shout «You can’t go there», «Who are you looking fo?r» Clarke ignores even those screams when he asks security to detain her.</p><p> </p><p>- "Miss Hill?" - the guy asks, still smiling, remembering the nutter in the hallway.</p><p>- "Why you are so happy?" the brunette growls tiredly, continuing to keep ice on the pope.</p><p>-“There’s some kind of nutter in the corridor,” he grins, approaching the girl, -“half of hospital  is running after her,” he grins, taking the ice from the girl’s handing her a new one.</p><p>-“Yeah,” she sighs, -“at least she's having more fun than me ...”</p><p> </p><p>- "Miss, wait just aminute!" - the doctor continues to screams down the corridor, catching up the blonde.</p><p>-“I need to find,” she starts out of breath, still looking in room</p><p>- "Find who?" - the doctor asks, stopping the girl opposite the next room.</p><p>-“Mmm ... umm ... my wife,” she mumbles, looking into the room, -“there she is,” she pointee her finger at the glass, watching a brunette lying peacefully and relaxed, chatting with a nurse and holding ice on her bottom. Just like Aphrodite. Clarke breaks out. - "Oh you absolute ass!" Clarke roars, as she enters the room.</p><p>-"Miss, you can’t come here,” the nurse said and he blocks her way into the room.</p><p>-“I can,” she growls, trying to get around him.</p><p>- "Miss, who are you looking for?" The nurse asks, trying to catch Griffin's ardent gaze.</p><p>-"I've already found her,” the blonde growls, pointing her finger at the brunette.</p><p>Lexa, hearing familiar screams, casts a glance to the entrance and sighs, rolls her eyes.</p><p>-"Miss,” the nurse begins again, but turns when he hears someone behind him.</p><p>-“Shes fine,” Lexa begins, waving her hand, and then she lay back in her former position, l - "that crazy woman is my wife."</p><p>The men immediately moved, letting the blonde pass.</p><p>- "What the hell happened?!" Griffin asks, looking at her wife. The men, realizing that everything was fine  hastily exits the  the room.</p><p>-“Some idiot ran me over” Lexa mutters, continuing to keep the ice on her bare bottom.</p><p>-“How did that happen?” The blonde is rubbing, rubbing the bridge of her nose.</p><p>-“Normally, I guess,” Hill snorts, -“I was walking to car, and this idiot ran me over."</p><p>-“God, I really thought that you were lying in a morgue somewhere, I was so scared” Clarke growls, gesturing with her hands.</p><p>- "You were worried?" the brunette grins, twitching her eyebrows.</p><p>-“Of course,” the blonde throws, -“i thought you were dead.</p><p>- "Ass," - the blond answers and already grinning, casts a glance at the wife's bum and Starts to laugh. -“Speaking of ass,” she begins, leaning forward and looking at the bruise, -“it’s not very sexy anymore,” Clarke laughs.</p><p>- "Shut up," - Lexa rolls her eyes, turns her ass to the side so that the blonde can't see.</p><p>-“You got a little battered,” Griffin looks around at the girl. She touches the brunette cheek with cold fingers, examining a pair of light scratches on her face.</p><p>Lexa only snorts, turning her head away. She didn't want to melt from the touch of her wife.</p><p>-“Take me home,” the brunette asks, looking off to the side.</p><p>- "What did the doctor say?"</p><p>-“They want to do some tests, and then they will let me go,” the brunette sighs.</p><p>-“Well, then we'll wait,” the blonde shrugs, putting her things on the table. And then, she sits on the edge of the bed.</p><p>-“You didn't call my parents?” Hill begins, looking in the blue eyes of her wife.</p><p>-“No,” the blonde answers immediately, -“I didn't want to bother them until I knew everything myself,” Clarke shrugs.</p><p>-“Thank you,” Lexa sighs in relief, -“They don’t need to know."</p><p>-“Okay,” Clarke laughs, turning her head back, looking at her wife’s bum.</p><p>-“Stop staring at it,” the brunette snorts.</p><p>-"It's funny,” Clarke smiles.</p><p>-“Very much but dont laugh at me,” the brunette snorts in response, taking her hand out from under her head and completely laying down on the bed.</p><p>- "Do you want some coffee?" Clarke asks suddenly, getting off bed and looking down at her wife. Lexa immediately lit up.</p><p>-“That's all I've been thinking about all day,” Lexa looks at clarke  with puppy dog eyes, who smiles and leaves the room.</p><p>- "I'll be right back…"</p><p> </p><p>-“God, how nice it is to be at home,” the brunette throws her hands on the back of the couch, -“ay-ay-ay-ay-ay,” the brunette cries, from pain..</p><p>-“You wont be able to sit for a awhile,” Clarke smilesm</p><p>- "Are you teasing me?" the brunette asked, finding a comfortable position. Not moving.</p><p>-“I didn't think so,” the blonde laughs. </p><p>-“Damn it, how will sleep now,” lexa sighs, leaning back on the sofa.</p><p>-“On your stomach, thats how,” the blonde says, moving into the kitchen. She opens the refrigerator..</p><p>-“This is so inconvenient,” the brunette say.</p><p>-“Patience is needed,  if you want your button to heal.”</p><p>-“Yeah,” the brunette chuckles in response ...</p><p> </p><p>Later that night, Lexa is trying to sleep, shes been tossing and turning all night.</p><p>The brunette bury's her face in the pillow, trying not to pay attention to her wife. And then she scream out when the blonde started<br/>
hugging her, throwing her hand on her back, and then on her ... the bottom...</p><p>-“Damn it,” the brunette growls into the pillow, and then raises her head. Clarke opens her eyes sharply, paying attention to how she lies.</p><p>- "Why are you yelling?" the blonde asks sleepily, squinting.</p><p>-“Your hand touched my butt,” the brunette snorts, again falling face down into the pillow, -“sometimes I hate this habit of yours ...” she inaudible mumbles.</p><p>-“It was only this time,” Clarke mutters displeased, she removes her arm and leg from the brunette.</p><p>-“Its been happening since the beginning,” Lexa says immediately, lifting his head and looking into the already dark blue ones. -“Only now, I am not in a position to bear your hugs. Hug pillow or something."</p><p>-"You should have said right away,” Griffin muttered grimly, turning over onto the other side.</p><p>-“Well, I'm sorry,” the blonde mutters, trying to hug the blanket. Turns and spins, trying to find the right position. She just gives up covering her eyes.</p><p>Lexa looks at the shadowy image of a blonde. She feels that blonde is simply laying there, trying to sleep. She closes her eyes, sighs, and then, through force, moves closer, turning on side. And absolutely calmly, throws her hand over the waist of her wife, hugging her.</p><p>Clarke froze. Heart beatingnl in a furious rhythm. She looks down, watching how the brunette’s hand rests on her waist. Not trying to pull away ...</p><p>She hesitantly touches the hand and moves closer, hugging into her. </p><p>Silence hung ... But it was pleasant and not at all awkward. It was so peaceful that the girls almost immediately fell into a dream ...</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Starting to pop up</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>To save and benefit the business, Clarke and Lexa enter into a fictitious marriage. And all would be nothing. The girls would have lived quietly for the time they postponed, but only it will be more difficult than it seems. They have to live under one roof and pretend to be in love, when in fact, the girls hate each other fiercely ...</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>A translation of Вопреки закону by KristinaKreisi.<br/>This fanfic was translated from Russia into English with permission of author<br/>Author name: KristinaKreisi<br/>Her work on website: https://ficbook.net/readfic/3900008</p><p>Toni Collings as a beta</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>- "Lexa can you bring me a towel!" Clarke screams from the bathroom. Lexa rolls her eyes, walking toward the dresser.</p><p>-“Yeah, just one second,” Lexa yells in response, taking out a towel from the dresser, -“just don’t walk-out here naked again. I won't be able to handle it."</p><p> The blonde smirks, as shestickis her head out of the bathroom door taking the towel from her wife.</p><p>- "Do we really have to go?" Lexa sighs, leaning against the door.</p><p>-“ We have no choice” the blonde answers from inside the bathroom -"My father is unwell and he wants to make sure that everything is going as planned with us ... it's just dinner. We<br/>
can handle it."</p><p>-“I have no doubt,” the brunette mutters, leaning her head back. She closes her eyes and immediately opens them when her wife  passes her. - "Are you doing that on purpose?!" Lexa exclaime, as her wife exited the bathroom in just a towel. Water still cascading down her body….</p><p>- "What?" The blonde asks innocently, drying  her hair with a towel.</p><p>-“That,” the brunette cries out, pointing her hand at the women giving her a seductive look.<br/>
-“You know that I'm a lesbian, right?! Hmm? Around me, you shouldn't be so, half naked," her eyes flick up to the smiling blue ones, - "in bikinis and other things that expose intimate parts of the body!" throws up her hands to the ceiling.</p><p>-“Wow, I didn't know,” the blonde snorts, approaching her closet.</p><p>- "Lord, I can’t live like this," the brunette raises her hands to the ceiling, in a prayers cries, -“You have no idea how much I want you,” Lexa say, folding her arms across her chest,<br/>
watching her wife sorting through her clothes.</p><p>-“Imagine that,” the blonde smirks, pulling out a coat hanger with a black dress, looks around and puts it back in again. -“I  feel sorry for you,” she laughs, taking out the next item.</p><p>-“You want me too,”  lexa smiles, flopping down on the bed, propping her head with her hands.  looking at her wife's back.</p><p>-“You must be dreaming,” the blonde responds, continuing to look for a new dress.</p><p>-“You want me, I want you, so maybe should just do it already?” Lexa smirks.</p><p>-“I'm not going to sleep with you.” </p><p>- "But why?!" the brunette resiliently asks. - "Do you know how hard this is for me? I am sure you know, but you don't want to alleviate my suffering. You like it<br/>
when I suffer, your struggling yourself," the blonde only laughs in response, putting on the dress, and turning in the mirror. - "Damn, this is terrible."  Lexa sighs laying down fully.</p><p>Clarke just smiles. She reaches for her wife’s hair and just strokes it.</p><p>-“Don't do that” the brunette snorts, rising sharply.</p><p>- "Why?" Griffin sighs.</p><p>-“Because,” the brunette throws, -"every time you touch me I want to pounce on you." The brunette shakes her head and leaves the bedroom, to make a phone call.</p><p>Clarke smirks as she bites her lip and sighs, continuing to search for a dress.</p><p> </p><p>-“No, Ray, maybe tomorrow? Damn, I'm sorry, I'm very busy," the brunette makes an excuse on the phone, leaving the building, - "I know. I know, I'm sorry. Okay tomorrow.<br/>
I'll call you. Love you too,” sighs, pressing the  button.</p><p>- "What just happened?" the blonde asks, as she approaches the car.</p><p>-“Ray, happened,” Lexa mutters, sitting behind the wheel, -“shes angry that we rarely see each other and blah blah ...”</p><p>-“Then maybe we should all go out,” the blond shrugs, fastening her seat belt.</p><p>- "Are you kidding?" Lexa raises her eyebrows, looking at wife blue eyes.</p><p>- "No, why would I kidding right away?" the blonde answered.</p><p>-“Damn, this bullshit infuriates me,” Lexa waves, and then inserts the key into the ignition switch.</p><p>- "What?" Clarke holds out wearily, looking at her wife's profile.</p><p>-“This,” the brunette throws up her hand, pointing somewhere on the road, -“everything is fine with us. We have a strong family and we are getting along ... Having lunch with friends, going to dinner with parents ... God, this is such a fucking lie ..."</p><p>-“It didn't bother you before,” Clarke says, continuing to stare at the brunette.</p><p>-“Previously, it didn't infuriate me,” lexal says, -“only you infuriated me and now both you and all this garbage.” </p><p>-“You're furious because you want me, but you can't get me,” the blonde snorts, crossing her arms over her chest, looking at the road.</p><p>-“And because of that, to,” the brunette shrugs.</p><p>-“Find yourself a girl,” Clarke snorts.</p><p>-“Found her, don’t worry,” Lexa throws sharply. Clarke pursed her lips, staring at the road.</p><p>The rest of the way to their parents, the girls spent in silence.</p><p> </p><p>-“Good evening, Mrs. Griffin,” Lexa smiles sweetly as she walks into the house.</p><p>-“Good evening, dear,” woman smiles, hugging the brunette. -“was the journey ok?”</p><p>-“Fine,” Clarke mutters, still clearly unhappy with the conversation was with brunette, walking past her mother.</p><p>- "What is the matter with her? " Abby is interested, glancing at the daughter's back, then at the brunette.</p><p>-“Got up from the wrong side of the bed,” the brunette shrugs, frowning at the silhouette of her wife.</p><p> </p><p>-“So,” begins Clarke's father, clearing his throat, -“how long have you lived together?” as he pours wine into her glasses.</p><p>-“No thanks,” the brunette shows with her hand so that he doesn’t pour her, -“I’m driving,” she smiles shyly.</p><p>-“Four months,” Clarke replies a little more calmly, putting the glass closer to his father.</p><p>-“Exactly,” he throws up a finger, sitting down at the table, -“four. It's good. Almost half a year. Then, we can begin to discuss the project of a new hotel and in the end,<br/>
begin its construction," father began to clear his throat. Clarke stiffened, looking at him.</p><p>- "How have you been feeling?" The blonde asks, looking seriously at her father. He just shrugs in responce.</p><p>-,"Fine,” he answers.</p><p>- "What did the doctor say?" the blonde ask.</p><p>-“Let's not talk about that,” the father changes the topic. Clarke looks at him point blank and clenching her jaw, he just looks down.</p><p>Feels a warm hand on her own. Looks up, into the peering green eyes of her wife.</p><p>Clarke puts her second hand to her forehead and, brushing her fingers through her hair, rises abruptly and walks away.</p><p>- "What happened?" - the mother is interested.</p><p>-“I apologize,” Lexa gets up from the table, -“I will talk to her,” she follows after her wife.</p><p> </p><p>-“Clarke,” Lexa begins, stepping outside, following the girl. Blonde stands with her back to her wife, rubbing her eyes.</p><p>-“I can't do this anymore,” the blonde shakes her head, -“did you hear him?”  throws up her hand, pointing to the house and turning to her wife.</p><p>-“Clarke, come into the house, you will freeze,” the brunette steps closer to the girl.</p><p>-“Did you hear him ?!” Clarke echoes, continuing to wave her hand toward the house.</p><p>-“Yes,” the brunette answers, realizing that it’s easier to let her wife vent.</p><p>-“God, he's sick, Lexa,” the blonde shouts, trying to control the tears coming to her eyes, -“he's sick, do you understand?! And instead of spending the rest of his life devoting<br/>
to his daughter and family, he takes care of this shitty business! All his life he only thinks about this, and now," she throws up her hand, pointing a finger at the house,<br/>
- "He barely breathes, and yet thinks that his business has survived. He made me marry a god knows who only to have his business live. His fucking legacy, for me! Damn,<br/>
I'm in this shit because of him!" the blonde doesn't hold back screams. Lexa looks at her wife with an impassive look. Clutching her jaw, she looks at her. The blonde's<br/>
words not weakly prick her.</p><p>-“You really don't give a damn about me ?!”   Lexa point blankly asked. staring at the girl. The blonde looks at the floor.  and then casts a timid glance at the serious<br/>
green eyed women. She wipes a tear that has not rolled down yet.</p><p>-“No,” the blonde answers, -“I didn't mean it, you know,” she looks with red eyes into the green opposite.</p><p>-“I don't know anything,” the brunette snorts, continuing to stare point blank.</p><p>-“I'm sorry,” Clarke whispers, wiping her tears and looking down, -“I'm sorry ...”</p><p>Lexa continues to stare at the girl. Clarke's words really hit her. But this makes her see her wife for the first time ...</p><p>-“Come here,” the brunette says calmly. Clarke just bites her lip, controlling a new sob. Looks at feet. -“Clarke,” the brunette asks again. And the blonde just silently weaves into lexa.</p><p>-“He's dying, Lexa,” Clarke sobs, falling into her wife’s arms. She pushes into brunette hair, completely wrapping in an embrace and taking the heat that brunette gives<br/>
her. Crying. Lexa shyly touches Griffin's head with her hand, starting to stroke. Comforting as she can. And maybe only she can do it ... - "He is dying ..."</p><p> </p><p>After a silent drive home, they arrive back at their apartment. </p><p>-“Lie down,” the brunette says quietly, spreading the bed. Clarke only silently throws himself off unnecessary and just goes to bed. The blonde is very tired. Morally, and<br/>
physically too. She covers her eyes when her wife began to cover her.</p><p>- "Where are you going?" Griffin says in a hoarse voice, looking at her wife's back.</p><p>-“I'll be back soon, sleep,” the brunette answers quietly, and then leaves the bedroom. They both know that Clarke can't fall asleep without brunette. This is already a<br/>
habit. Bad habit…</p><p>Lexa slowly descends the stairs, rubbing her eyes. It was a hard day. She was exhausted. And keep so much in yourself, hard. It’s hard to control your feelings. Her sharp<br/>
emotional outbursts to her wife. Those that scare. Scare in earnest. This is crazy. It literally drives you crazy.</p><p>It is becoming more and more difficult to hide behind quarrels, abuse and other defense mechanisms near Clarke. If earlier brought joy to brunette when a blonde<br/>
suffers, now she is doubly hurt. Just like that  get attached to a person ...</p><p>None of them thought this could happen. But it was stupid to hope that during this time, they would not get used to each other. God, they can’t live without each<br/>
other. Both without support, and without quarrels. They live it. They feel good about it. They are so different, but they understand each other.</p><p>Going down to the first floor, Lexa went to the black piano, which always stands near the window. If for beauty, then why not choose something more necessary. But the blonde doesn't know that it was delivered at the personal whim of Lexa.</p><p>Piano. Sometimes. Very rarely, Lexa sits down  and plays something sad. Lyric. She plays when she can't sleep. At night. Just merges everything into music. It is<br/>
getting easier. Soothing.</p><p>This is the thing that many don't know about the girl’s life. Except for the parents of course ...</p><p>And now, she comes to him. Thin fingers touching the ebony, sweeping her hand along the closed keyboard. Sighs. </p><p>In the loft, dim lighting is lit, but enough to see the keyboard. The brunette sits on a chair, and opening the lid, puts her fingers to them. She's not pressing, but only touching ...</p><p>Uncertainly presses the first. A note flies. The second, and after the fingers begin to play themselves what is now on the girl’s soul. Something unbearably sad. Scratching,<br/>
but so beautiful. Fingers slide easily on the keys, reproducing the melody.</p><p>She covers her eyes, enjoying it. Opens, looking through the huge windows overlooking the night city. And again covers. It's getting easier ...</p><p>With her back she feels that the blonde is behind. She down her head, continues to play ...</p><p>Clarke looks at how beautifully the brunette plays. She looks at how light her hands are. As almost weightlessly touch the key ...</p><p>She comes closer, standing near. Looks at the profile of the brunette ...</p><p>- "Why aren't you sleeping?" Lexa asks quietly, continuing to play. Looking at the blonde. </p><p>-“You know why,” Clarke also answers quietly, continuing to look at her. Lexa continues to play. She covers her eyes.</p><p>Griffin looks at her wife and then comes even closer, from the back and just hugs. She rests her chin on top of the head the brunette and just hugs. She covers her eyes ...</p><p>The music has stopped ... Lexa removes her hands from the keys and only with a sigh, touches with her hand to her wife's hands that are hugging her so tightly ...</p><p> </p><p>A few days later….</p><p>-“Listen, fuck whoever you want, I don't care,” Clarke hisses, entering the restaurant.</p><p>-"You're making that very clear, Clarke.” the brunette throws back, taking off her coat.</p><p>-“I don't give a damn,” Griffin snorts again, straightening her dress.</p><p>- "Why are you looking at me like that?" Lexa smiles at Raven. They hug each, and sit down at a tablel</p><p>-“You definitely have progress,” Raven continues to hum.</p><p>-“Still would,” Hill rolls her eyes, -“in four months? I would been killed myself if had not been. We no longer want to kill each other, but only to observe how one burns<br/>
on the bonfire. Definitely progress."</p><p>-“No, I'm serious,” the friend interrupts, -“watching you from the side ... You know, if I hadn't known you, I would have thought that the marriage is real and you really ..."</p><p>- "Where is this waiter?" Clarke sharply nails the monologue of lexas friend. From the words of Raven, the blonde's heart began to accelerate her rhythm. And the hands are<br/>
slightly twitching. She doesn't like this conversation.</p><p>-“Coming soon,” Raven smiles, pretending not to notice her friend’s unusual behavior. Lexa finds her wife weird. Strange than usual, which means that there is clearly<br/>
something wrong ...</p><p>-“She doesn't feel well,” Lexa says, again diving into the menu.</p><p>-“Well,” the brown-haired woman changes the topic, -“how's the plan for building the hotel going?” Clarke breathed a sigh of relief, realizing that that topic had moved on.</p><p>-“Everything is fine,” the blonde begins, -“the other day we were looking at the blueprints. Everything is ready and construction will begin soon. It will be a wonderful<br/>
hotel."</p><p>-“Yes, it will be cool there,” assented Lexa, continuing to study the menu.</p><p>-“I'll be back,” Clarke stands up, -“order me something.”</p><p>-“Yeah, sure,” the brunette snorts. Clarke stared at her blankly. Lexa felt him and throwing the same in blue, sighs rolling her eyes. -“Okay,” she says, reaching into the<br/>
menu again.</p><p>Clarke leaves. The girl has been feeling uneasy lately. Because of father. Recently he had a seizure ... The girl is very annoyed, and twitches from every call. She admits<br/>
that without Lexa, she would never have managed. Even Octavia is not able to console her, as the brunette does.</p><p>She is grateful to brunette for letting hug her. And especially glad that brunette hugs her back. Supports when necessary. And she knows when it’s better to be silent<br/>
and when it’s better not to bark at her.</p><p>She admits with horror that she is too used to it. And she can’t even imagine what will happen when they divorce. How will they live again without each other ...</p><p>It is these thoughts that make Clarke continue to keep at least some distance. Otherwise, it will hurt ...</p><p> </p><p>- "You ordered me coffee?" Clarke is interested, sitting down at the table. Lexa propping her cheek, lazily throws: </p><p>- "Yes…"</p><p>- "Why are you lying down?" the blonde snorts, pushing lightly at brunette into the shoulder.</p><p>-“I wanted to so I am,” the brunette grunts, displeased, straightening in her back.</p><p>-“You're in a public place, not at home,” Griffin continues to cut. Lexa just rolls her eyes.</p><p>-“I'm going crazy right now,” the brunette drawls. Raven only melt the squabbles between the girls.</p><p>-“You are so cute,” the friend can't hold back a smile, looking at the spouse opposite.</p><p>-“Don't start,” Clarke said to friend sighs, looking at the waiter who has just arrived. She pushes a cup of coffee towards herself.</p><p>Girls have been too worried lately about what friends say about them. Either Octavia, playfully jumping with eyebrows, then Raven. Lincoln who noticed a change in his<br/>
sister. Parents in the end ... All of them, they notice that the girls are trying with all their might to ignore ...</p><p>The feelings that have arisen for each other ...</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Barriers also collapse</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>To save and benefit the business, Clarke and Lexa enter into a fictitious marriage. And all would be nothing. The girls would have lived quietly for the time they postponed, but only it will be more difficult than it seems. They have to live under one roof and pretend to be in love, when in fact, the girls hate each other fiercely ...</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>A translation of Вопреки закону by KristinaKreisi.<br/>This fanfic was translated from Russia into English with permission of author<br/>Author name: KristinaKreisi<br/>Her work on website: https://ficbook.net/readfic/3900008</p><p>Toni Collings as a beta</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>-“Our condolences, Mrs Griffin,” the guest's said putting a hand on Clarke's  shoulder. </p><p>Clarke is already completely empty and barely able to respond. The only thing she wants to do is to go home and mourn her father with dignity. Not here. Not with these people, half of them she's only meeting for the first time. </p><p>She doesn't know how much longer she can stand all of this. Her mother is a shell of the woman she once was. She has to hold on a little for her mother. They weren't ready for this ... you can never fully be prepared for the death of a loved one, and yet, the death of husband and father, greatly crippled them. He was the support system of the family, no matter what. And now,  all responsibility. Everything falls on Clarke’s fragile shoulders ...</p><p> No matter all the arguing and resentment that once was between lexa and Clarke, she was now sure of one thing, Clarke would be able to rely on her and get the very support that father had always been for her mother and for the whole family. She is sure of it ... </p><p>- "How do you feel?" the calm voice of her wife, knocks the blonde out of a silent stupor. Her empty and red eyes run yet to be shed tears.</p><p>-“I can’t take it anymore,” the blonde replies, shaking her head, -“I want to go home ...” she wipes a tear that solemnly rolled down her cheak.</p><p>-“Everything will be fine,” Lexa whispers softly, stroking her blonde hair. Clarke rests her head on her wife’s shoulder and closes her eyes. - "Everything will be fine…"</p><p> </p><p>After the death of her father, two months have now passed. The sorrow for the loss of her father receded a little and the blonde continues to live on. She is starting to get back on her feet, she has nowtaken complete command of her emotions,  Not without the help of her wife, of course.</p><p>Together, the girls continue what their parents started. Continue to build a business. Build something new, combining two different worlds.</p><p>The other day, they visited the site where the hotel will be built. In fact, everything is ready. A little more time, and the foundation will be laid not only for the building, but also the foundation of a strong family </p><p>Clarke took part in the development of some details of the hotel restaurants and some individual interior design. She had a talent for it.</p><p> </p><p>-“I want coffee,” Clarke holds out lazily, leaning her hands on the counter. Watching her wife searching in refrigerator</p><p>-“putt the coffee machine on then,” the brunette growls, getting out for the eggs, -“don't you have hands?” - Griffin moans lazily, clearly showing that she is lazy.</p><p>-“You make it better,” the blonde suckers on to her wife. The brunette standing with her back to the blonde, only waves her hand, and then breaks the eggs into a frying pan.</p><p>-“I don’t have to make you breakfast every morning,” the brunette mutters, taking vegetables out of the refrigerator.</p><p>-“I know,” the blonde puffs out her lips, plopping down on the bar stool, -“but you are to blame.” - Lexa raises her eyebrows, slicing tomatoes. Throws a sidelong glance<br/>
behind her back.</p><p>-“And what have I done?” the brunette grins.</p><p>-“Your the one that you spoiled me,” the blonde leans on the counter with her hand, -“you cook all the time and I’ve lost the habit of cooking,” Lexa laughs, dumping the vegetables into the pan. Begins to mix.</p><p>-“What will you do when we get a divorce, genius?” grins Hill, continuing to stand with her back to her wife. Clarke hesitated. Least of all, Clarke wanted to think that it was all<br/>
fiction and the marriage would fall apart in two years. She is too used to this life ...</p><p>-“Well, please,” the blonde quotes the topic, in prayer cries. Lexa just grins and just shrugs.</p><p>Having finished the fried eggs, the brunette puts breakfast on a plate and pulls out ready-made toasts. She puts it on the rack, and then comes to the kettle and turns<br/>
it on. She turns back and frowns at her wife, who chewing toast.</p><p>She walks over to clarke and Subsequently pulls a piece of  toast from the blonde's mouth. The blonde grabbed at her with a strong grip and doesn't open<br/>
her teeth. -“You only wanted coffee! Give it back here" Hill mumbles, trying to pull bread from her wife's mouth. The hand twitches and it breaks. Lexa glances at half the bread and rolls her eyes.</p><p>-“And i want to eat,” the blonde smiles while taking another bite.</p><p>- "How did I deserve it?" Addresses the gods Lexa, throwing her head to the ceiling. In response, silence and somewhere near, the grin of her wife ...</p><p> </p><p>- "Today?" specify Lexa, holding the phone with her shoulder, while sorting through things. - "Okay, if I have time. Bye," and taking the phone from under her ear, she<br/>
presses the «end» button.</p><p> </p><p>- "Where are you going?" Clarke enters the room, laying down on the bed.</p><p>-“I have a meeting now,” the brunette begins to mutter under her breath, looking for what to wear, -“and after that I will probably go to the club with raven."</p><p>-“I see,” the blonde sighs, laying her head on the pillow. Lexa casts a sidelong glance at her wife.</p><p>-“Will you be ready by eight?” the brunette asked.</p><p>- "What for?" the blonde lazily asks.</p><p>-“To go out,” the brunette snorts.</p><p>-“Do you want me to go with you?” The blonde smiles slyly, standing up on her elbow.</p><p>-“No, I'm just asking for the fun of it,” the brunette rolls her eyes, pulling out a beige, tight-fitting dress.</p><p>-“I’ll come, why are you being so sarcastic,” the blonde mutters to herself. </p><p>The brunette smirks, putting her dress on. And turning in front of the mirror. - "Do you want to go to a gay club?"</p><p>-“No thanks,” Griffin grimaces, -“if I wanted a girl for myself, I wouldn't need to go to a club, I have a wife," - smirks.</p><p>-“When will the day come when you want a girl?” - Lexa smiles, pulling off her dress, standing in just her underwear. Clarke nearly choked on saliva. She obviously wants the girl, given what kind of wife she has and what for a figure she has.</p><p>-“Never,” the blonde lies, watching as the brunette puts on another dress.</p><p>-“And I think, you'll get a girl faster than you think,” Hill smiles slyly, trying to close her zipper. Clarke sighs lazily and getting out of bed, approaches her wife from behind.</p><p>Lexa looks at the girl in the reflection in the mirror, holding a smile. Clarke just looks at the brunette’s bare back, and then touches her.</p><p>She moves the dark hair of the way and gently touches the exposed skin on the brunette’s neck. The blonde notices a herd of goose bumps on the back and the brunette is fidgeted<br/>
slightly. Clarke smiles as she continues to zip up her dress.</p><p>Her hand slowly begins to lift it up the zipper, painfully slow. She casts a glance in the mirror, catching the green in reflection. She calmly looks at her.</p><p>-“What happens if you turn out to be right?” Griffin asks in a hoarse voice, leaning her head a little to the side. Lexa shyly smiles, lowering her head wnd straightening her hair, turns to face her wife. </p><p>-“I'm going to be your first,” the brunette say with smiles and then leaves the room, leaving the blonde lost in her thought </p><p>***</p><p>-"Do you want a top up?" Raven hold out a bottle out of martini. Clarke just shrugs resting her cheek on the counter. She points with her finger to add more.</p><p>-“I don't think she will be here soon...” Clarke said.</p><p>-“I hope she didn't pick up that bitch again,” Raven blurts out. Clarke jerked her ear, sharply casting a glance at her friend. Raven eyes swam but still she realized that she said a stupid thing. -“I mean...”</p><p>-“Is she sleeping with someone?” - point blankly asked Clarke. She knows that her friend will probably tell her, because alcohol only makes her more talkative.</p><p>-“Clarke ...” Raven starting.</p><p>-“Raven, speak,” the blonde sets in a steel tone, -“I have a right to know.”</p><p>-“Lately no,” the brown-haired woman answers honestly, -“the first months, she did. I'm not going to lie. Then somehow she no longer walked around other girls. So I would be surprised if she turns up with someone."</p><p>-“So she has no one?” Clarke confirms his speculation.</p><p>-“No,” Raven shyly smiles, -“and you?” twitches eyebrows. Gets a smile. Clarke takes a sip of a drink.</p><p>-“No,” the blonde answers honestly, -“not lately. All these things. With the hotel, the death of my father and this marriage," the blonde sighs, -"I don’t have time to look for a one night stand."</p><p>-“You have changed in these eight months,” Raven replies a little more seriously, -“in a good way. of course, but ..." shrugs, looking blindly at her,<br/>
- "you don't argue,  well  not as much as before." Raven laughs, casting a glance in Clarke's blue eyes  - "but it’s rather, as you know, a family quarrel. Something so cute. And to look at your photos in magazines ... I would never say that you are indifferent to each other," in the last words, Raven became serious and the smile from Clarke's face flickered sharply.</p><p>-“Raven, don’t start this,” the blonde waves her hand, taking another sip.</p><p>-“Start what, Clarke?” Raven leans a little closer to the girl, trying to catch her eye. - "It's silly to ignore it. Everyone sees this and so do you. But so stubbornly ignore ..."</p><p>-“Ray, there's nothing between us. We just got trapped and are simply trying to survive, okay?" Griffin breaks. Silent, rubbing her forehead.</p><p>-“You live in a lie, but how funny it is when a lie grows into the truth, right?” Raven throws and Clarke was about to answer, but the words somehow evaporated. She just looked at her friend, and after that, she felt a warm touch on her shoulders. Her smell.</p><p>-“Raven, are you already drunk?” Lexa laughs, sitting next to her wife in a chair. Clarke continued to look into the brown-haired woman’s eyes, digesting her words and then she timidly smiled, looking away at her glass.</p><p>-“Your wife was playing me with drink,” Raven jokes, waving her hand. Lexa just laughed.</p><p>-“For some reason, I'm not surprised at all,” smiles, casting a glance at the blonde. She reaches for blonde hair, removing a piece of foil. - "What is it?" laughs Hill, looking<br/>
at a piece of paper and then at her wife. The blonde only shrugs.</p><p>-“I don’t know, there’s been so much crap recently,” the blonde smiles timidly, looking at lexa. And the  looks away again.</p><p>- "Why do you seem so sad?" Still smiling brunette asks, hugging his wife by the shoulders. Trying to catch her eyes.</p><p>-"I haven't drank enough,” the blonde jokes, beginning to smile.</p><p>-“Well, now we will have to fix this situation,” Lexa shrugs, showing the bartender to add more.</p><p> </p><p>- "Do you want to go home?" The brunette asks quietly, hugging the girl. The blonde only resting her head on her shoulder, silently sits. Shakes her head. - "or do you want another drink?" Hill asks again, already grinning.</p><p>-“No,” the blonde  mumbles under her breath, -“I want to ...” said  lazily. Sighs. Raises head, peering into green of her wife.</p><p>- "What?" Brunette says in a slightly hoarse voice, looking into the blue eyes opposite. She's too close. Lexa literally feels Clarke's breath on her lips. The pulse begins to<br/>
race.</p><p>Clarke continues to look into the brunette's eyes and after that, her eyes fall to the brunette lips. Her heart begins to beat a little faster than normal. She is no longer sure<br/>
that she is able to control herself ...</p><p>Involuntarily licking her lower lip, Clarke continues to look at the brunette's lips. She  looks, and after that she leans a little closer. She barely touches brunette lips<br/>
with her ... First... second ... third, and Clarke covers her lips with brunette ...</p><p>Quite lightly, not trying to deepen it. Feels like a brunette froze. The brunette doesn't answer ... And then, removes </p><p>-“Don't do this,” the brunette whispers on the lips opposite. Swallows and immediately gets up. -“You need to get enough sleep,” she only answers, holding out her<br/>
hand to her wife so that she stands up.</p><p>Clarke only looks at her wife in bewilderment.</p><p>Lexa, more than anything else, wanted to return that kiss, but ... She knows Clarke. The blonde doesn't need this. She will be sorry, because she is so desperately pushing<br/>
Lexa away. This is a double feeling ... Push her and be with her ... Tearing ... Torturing ...</p><p>She knows that Griffin doesn't need this. She knows that blonde only uses her and pushes her away again. So it will be ... She knows that Clarke is indifferent to her ... And<br/>
she will never fall in love, that's what she feels, every time Clarke inches closer ...</p><p>She defends herself from this as much she can, but ... But Lexa's protective barrier is cracking</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Collapsed</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>To save and benefit the business, Clarke and Lexa enter into a fictitious marriage. And all would be nothing. The girls would have lived quietly for the time they postponed, but only it will be more difficult than it seems. They have to live under one roof and pretend to be in love, when in fact, the girls hate each other fiercely ...</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>A translation of Вопреки закону by KristinaKreisi.<br/>This fanfic was translated from Russia into English with permission of author<br/>Author name: KristinaKreisi<br/>Her work on website: https://ficbook.net/readfic/3900008</p><p>Toni Collings as a beta</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>-“Here drink this,” Lexa holds out a take out coffee to her wife. The blonde just silently takes it. Girls continue to walk along the street.</p><p>A bit cold. It's late autumn outside, but the weather is surprisingly good. The sun is shining and the sky is blue. Not a single cloud. </p><p>-“I'm a little hungry,” Clarke says, straightening her scarf. Lexa sighs, casting a sidewards glance at her wife.</p><p>-“There isn’t enough money in the world to feed you,” the brunette grins, sipping a sip of aromatic coffee.</p><p>-“You say that I’m eating like an elephant,” the blonde snorts, blowing on her frozen hand.</p><p>-“I say that because it is,” Hill continues to grin. With a sidelong glance, she is watching the girl.</p><p>- "You know what?!" the blonde snorts, turning with face to her wife.</p><p>- "What?!" Lexa pretends to raise her eyebrows, grinning. The blonde only opened her mouth and closed. Grunted something inarticulate under her nose and continued<br/>
to move on, wrapping her hands around her steaming coffee. </p><p>-“What do you think your doing?” Griffin mutters, rolling her eyes when she feels her wife’s warm hand on her cold ones. Lexa takes the mug out of her hand.</p><p>-“I'm warming you up,” she says as she rubs the blonde's fingers with hers, -“you are completely numb,” she continues to rub, and then she puts the blonde’s hand in her coat pocket. Clarke sighs, feeling the brunette's body heat </p><p>- “We are standing along the middle of the road like morons,” Griffin laughs, with no intention of pulling her hand from her wife’s pocket. </p><p>-“Let's find a restaurant  before you turn into an ice cube,” Lexa smiles. She takes out the blonde’s hand, but still doesn't let go, interlocking their fingers together, sharing her body heat.</p><p> </p><p>The girls spend the majority of the day in a restaurant, Chatting and eating. As usual they snapped at each other when It came to talking about business. Causing them both to laugh at how ridiculous they are being. </p><p>They didn't talk about what happened at the club. Not one single word, it was not necessary.  It happened, before the only feelings between them was hatred and lust. But now there are other feelings starting to rise. </p><p>Lexa is more willing to act on it, Clarke not so much. For her, this is completely new. It is incomprehensible and frightening. She prefers to keep distance, albeit small.</p><p>One of her greatest fears is standing right in front of her. Every ounce of her being is telling her to give her heart to the brunette... She is not afraid of her family's reaction.  She is afraid of something else entirely, but maybe she is not afraid, maybe she's just ignorant to these new feelings.</p><p>She doesn’t want to make a mistake, saying that it’s just infatuation. Once she finds someone, everything will pass. This is just an infatuation, she tells herself ... But deep down she knows she's lying to herself ...</p><p> </p><p>-“Have you thought about what will happen to us after we divorce?” Clarke asks her wife. Hanging her coat on a hook, the brunette only shrugged, not even looking at her wife as she walks into the living room.</p><p>- "Why do you ask?" Lexa is interested, turning on the fireplace.</p><p>-“Just wondering,” runs a hand through her hair, heading up the stairs. Lexa frowns and follows her wife.</p><p>- "And why are you wondering?" </p><p>-“Doesn't matter,” Griffin says, a little annoyed as she walks into the bedroom.</p><p>- "You started it?" throws up Lexa's hands. -“and then it just doesn't matter. It infuriates me!"</p><p>-“What else can I say?” The blonde bark, sharply turning to face Lexa.</p><p>-“Tell me what you're thinking and don’t just change the subject. that you started yourself,” Lexa barks. Clarke just irritably runs a hand through her hair, looking into the glassy green eyes opposite.</p><p>- "This crap infuriates me, do you understand that?" the blonde shakes her head. - "Weve been living together for eight fucking months, and during this time, we only cared how we could gnaw each other's throats off  and how to keep the business ..."</p><p>-“So, wait," lexa interrupts -“So that's it, that's all this is to you? Fuck, Im not keeping you here. Do you want a man, then go and find one ..."</p><p>- "Why do you immediately start to boil?" Clarke barks, pointing her finger at her wife. -“You have sex with other girls, and I dont say anything about it."</p><p>- " I haven't  fucked anyone" the brunette almost breaks.<br/>
- "Do you want to measure the length of abstinence? Who has been longer without sex, mmm? All this garbage is not only affecting you, Princess."</p><p>-“Fuck, don't call me that,” the blonde growls, pulling off her sweater. Throwing it somewhere in the corner of the room. </p><p>- "Why not? You behave like a fucking princess,” the brunette roars  "she suffers. Force her to marry «God knows whom»" grimaces words of her wife, - "to live under one roof, and even forbidden to have sex. God, why did she deserve this for?" - continues to shake her head in a pretense and raise her hands to the «sky».</p><p>-“Shut up,” the blonde barks, pointing a finger at the brunette, -“you are an incorrigible twerp!”</p><p>-“Mutually,” lexa waves her hand, turning around and about to leave the room.</p><p>-“And go,” the blonde continues to scream, -“find some whore and break off your fucking abstinence period,” - Lexa flies out of the room, shouting loudly:</p><p>- "I will!"</p><p>Clarke wraps her hands around herself while watching the entrance to the bedroom, when suddenly Lexa flies into the room ...</p><p>Clarke didn’t even have time to figure out what was going on, when the brunette took her face in both hands, and kissed her passionately ...</p><p>The girls are taken back by the sharp flaring of feelings, resting their backs on the closet. Lexa immediately pulls away a little from her wife's lips, opening her eyes.<br/>
she looks into the darkened eyes of her wife, who is also trying to catch her breath ...</p><p>Clarke is inhaling deeply and her heart is beating like crazy, but inside it all amounts to the overwhelming feeling of lust… her hands are shaking slightly, and lips are still burning with fire …</p><p> The blonde breathes deeply and looks into the green eyes opposite her. She takes a fleeting glance at the lips of a brunette. Breathing heavily still trying to regain her breath, but then she realizes that it will not work, And then she surges forward and kisses the brunette with every ounce of desire she can muster, showing her wife how much she wants this, how much she wants her....</p><p>Lexa's hands begin to play with the hem of her shirt before she subsequently pulls it over her wife's head, minimally breaking the kiss as she does. She looks at her wife and breathes heavily at her beauty.</p><p>She then turns her attention the button of her wifes jeans, while clarke pulls of lexa's jacket,<br/>
longing to quickly rid her wife of unnecessary clothes.</p><p> </p><p>After they rid each other of their clothing, Lexa grabs hold of Clarke's neck and kisses her with everything she has. The brunette's hands glide over Clarke's chest, scraping against her nipples causing the blonde to moan before traveling down without breaking the kiss. All the while pinning the blonde to the closet, the blonde curves her back slightly for the way her  wife is touching her, a soft moan escaping her lips.</p><p>- "Hmmm" Clarke moans out while throwing her head back with pleasure when the lexas hand touches the outside of  her wet panties. Lexa pupils completely darkened with passion and excitement ...</p><p>She covers the blonde’s lips with her own, breathing inconsistently on the lips opposite. She runs her tongue over  Clarke's parted lips, catching every moan against her lips as she strokes the outside of clarkes underwear. </p><p>Clarke weaves her hands in the brunette's hair, demanding more ... She presses the brunette to herself, blissfully closing her eyes. And a soft moan breaks from her lips when she feels the brunette's lips on her around her breast...</p><p>Lexa unhooks clarkes bra with one hand, throwing it somewhere off to the side, while continuing to kiss the blonde's chest. With the second hand, she continues to caress<br/>
blonde on top of her underwear. squeezing out from her lips not quiet moans and sobs ...</p><p>-“God,” Clarke groans, barely holding on, while the brunette showers her with hot kisses.</p><p>Lexa pulls herself a little a way from the blonde’s chest, rising again to lips. Kissing her and caressing the blondes puffy lips with her tongue, all the while softly biting. Receiving a  quiet hiss from clarke.</p><p>Lexa takes hold of her wife's hands, and raises them above her head, in a tight grip... Slides a wet tongue along the cheek of a women ... Kisses near the ear, and then softly<br/>
bites the lobe … Enjoying the quiet groans from her wife ... With her second hand, she continues to squeeze the blonde's chest, literally bringing her to the brink ...</p><p>- "Do you want me?" whispers  Lexa, against clarkes lips. Catching the blonde's noisy and troubled breathing. She pushes her hand into clarkes soaking underpants and presses slightly against her sweet spot. Tearing a new moan from the lips of the blonde. She pokes her nose into the blonde's neck, spending her up and down. - "Tell me…"</p><p>-“Yes,” Clarke replies in a hoarse voice and gasps when the brunette abruptly presses her to herself and throws her onto the bed.</p><p>The blonde eagerly stares at lexal, completely absorbed by her image. Her body ... Her innate grace ... Her passion, which is so torn to the outside ... Her feelings, which are<br/>
increasingly difficult to hide ...just her ...</p><p>Lexa overhangs over the blonde, eagerly absorbing her body ... Leaning closer, barely touching her lips with her ... Just catches her uneven breathing ... Feels how blonde<br/>
fidgeting under her, demanding more. The body shakes with strong excitement, and there is literally no strength to endure.</p><p>She out tongue and just touches blonde's lips. She intercepts blonde's hands, raising them above her head again ... She continues to tease, pushing her hips slightly<br/>
against her. The blond just starts to fidget more ...</p><p>-“Lexa,” Clarke holds out on one exhale, lifting her head back, giving more space for kisses. She screams faintly, feeling a slight pain in the neck ... And she arches<br/>
sharply in the back when it feels cool fingers there ...</p><p>The brunette begins to stroke the wet folds in circular motions. She continues to kiss the girl, almost reaching the peak. </p><p>The brunette breathes in blonde's neck. Kisses behind the ear and then lets go of her hands and blonde just weaves her fingers into the brunette's hair, pulling her<br/>
face to herself. Breathes on her lips, but doesn't kiss ... The blond pokes her nose on brunette cheek, and then bites herself lip until blood, feeling brunette in herself ...</p><p>Lexa moves in a blonde rip. Breathing noisily somewhere on the lips, covering her eyes and then flung open when she feels The Blonde's fingers in herself.</p><p>-“I want you,” the blonde wheezes literally, staring into the darkened greens. And then, she penetrates the brunette and immediately feels her pupils eyes darken.</p><p>Feeling her like that ... Clarke literally suffocate from these feelings that they began to overwhelm her. From such proximity with Lexa...<br/>
Feel her with whole body. Feel her in yourself ... Catch her ragged breath. Her look ... All this seems to be something unrealistic. Her soft moans and a barely perceptible whisper ...</p><p>Lexa continues to move toward the blonde. She feels the muscles in her lower abdomen begin to contract ... She feels that she is on the verge of ... Breathing noisily in<br/>
blonde neck, barely touching with lips ... She feels her hand on back and how she literally leaves blood marks ...</p><p>And she closes her eyes, reaching the last point ...</p><p>Continues to breathe hoarsely, taking a breath. Feels the blonde's uneven breathing on her. Her timid touch ...</p><p>Clarke just exhausted hugs the brunette. Her hands lightly touch the brunette's back, barely stroking. She turns her head a little to the side, poking her nose in her<br/>
hair. Kisses.</p><p>Lexa pulls back slightly, but only for to peer into the blue ones. In such a warm and already native ... She touches her cheek, and simply gently strokes.</p><p>She runs with thumb over blonde's lower lip, without taking eyes off her parted lips. She timidly smiles, and afterwards she just kissed ...</p><p>She continues to kiss, gently stroking her blond hair ... Enjoying this warmth and this intimacy, not even suspecting that this was the first and possibly last time ...</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Collapsed Barrier</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>To save and benefit the business, Clarke and Lexa enter into a fictitious marriage. And all would be nothing. The girls would have lived quietly for the time they postponed, but only it will be more difficult than it seems. They have to live under one roof and pretend to be in love, when in fact, the girls hate each other fiercely ...</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>A translation of Вопреки закону by KristinaKreisi.<br/>This fanfic was translated from Russia into English with permission of author<br/>Author name: KristinaKreisi<br/>Her work on website: https://ficbook.net/readfic/3900008</p><p>Toni Collings as a beta</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>-“You're sorry, what do you mean?” Lexa says quietly, lying on the bed. Her gaze was directed to the silhouette of a girl who was sitting with her back to her.</p><p>Clarke only signs faintly, putting her face in her hands. Nervously biting her fingernails, staring off into the distance. </p><p>-“I don't want to talk about it,” the blonde replies, getting out of bed and looking for a T-shirt to put on herself.<br/>
Lexa just looks at her shadowy silhouette, and the rays of the sun illuminating her blond curls.</p><p>-“So what, we pretend that it never happened?” with notes of steel, the brunette continues to repeat. She continues to look at her wife's back. The blonde only rubbing<br/>
her eyes, replies:</p><p>-“We both needed this,” the blonde turns her head a little to the side, -“this was a discharging...”</p><p>-“Don't bother yourself,” Hill waves her hand, immediately getting out of bed, picking up clothes lying on the floor, -“I understood everything. Yes, fucking, I knew<br/>
that..." continues to hiss under her breath, putting on a T-shirt, and then begins to look for pants. Clarke still stood with back to the brunette, biting her finger slightly.<br/>
- "You don't need say anything," responding by pulling trousers, - "I know this scheme. Sex and that's it. Thank you for give oneself up specifically to me," elegantly<br/>
waves her hand and worships, and after that she simply leaves the room.</p><p>Clarke continues stood with face to the window. Hands trembling treacherously, and an unpleasant aftertaste hung in heart. It became very painful that tears almost<br/>
appear from the eyes.</p><p> </p><p>- "Do you want to eat?" without even looking at the wife who has just come down, the brunette asks spread toast with jam.</p><p>-“Yes,” the blonde says uncertainty, staring at Hill's impassive face. She approaches the counter and sits opposite the brunette.</p><p>-“Take it,” holds out a plate, still not looking at blonde, turns back, taking a cup of coffee, and turning back to her wife, holds out one to her.</p><p>- "Where are you going?" Clarke asks, taking a sip of the drink, looking at the brunette from under the forehead. The brunette just looks out the window while drinking<br/>
coffee.</p><p>-“I have a meeting now,” she only answers, holding a cup in her hand, and the other touching a ring on her finger thoughtfully. Clarke glances at her hands, continuing<br/>
to squint at her actions.</p><p>A little less than a week has already passed after that night. At that pace, the girls went through every day. They talked, but not like before. They couldn’t even fight<br/>
with each other. Everything was in somehown dead. Calm as it is now. They speak practically of the case, and try to appear less in public in order to avoid unnecessary<br/>
touches. Tenderness, this is the least they need now.</p><p>But despite the way they behave, Lexa still allows Clarke to hug her. She knows that she needs it. And just suffers. But it’s hard. Very, and she is sure of one thing, soon<br/>
she will not stand it ...</p><p>Lexa signs and blinks while removing the veil of thoughts, puts the cup on the counter, and heads for the door. Starts to get dressed.</p><p>-“We should be at the party today,” Clarke says, still sitting at the bar. Throws a sideways glance at the already dressed brunette.</p><p>-“I know,” the brunette answers, -“go without me. I can’t,” she takes the bag from the table, and adjusting her coat leaves the loft.</p><p>Clarke only exhales in exasperation, throwing a toast all over the rack. Crosses her hands in the castle, resting her forehead on them.</p><p>This whole situation just knocks the spirit out of her. This is completely unbearable ...</p><p> </p><p>Lexa locked herself in. The only thing that saves her is work. Eternal conference, meetings and parties. This is what knocks out all thoughts of a blonde for a while.</p><p>But only at night, she recalls that night again. Only at night, she is not able to close herself from this. Every moment she remembers her touching. Her groans ... Her<br/>
uneven breathing ... Her whisper ... She remembers what the blonde was then, and the heart begins to whine. It is worth her to remember this, and the thought that<br/>
she is really not indifferent to her doesn't leave the head of the brunette. And then she remembers who Clarke Griffin really is, and these thoughts immediately<br/>
disappear.</p><p>Clarke Griffin is not able to love a girl like Lexa. She only satisfied her needs. The brunette was at her fingertips and she just seized the moment. No responsibility and<br/>
fear that you will be catch in fiction of marriage. So it’s easier ... But only for Clarke is easier. Lexa’s broken ...</p><p> </p><p>- "What are you doing?" with notes of some fear, Clarke asks, entering to the loft. Throws the bag on the floor, and begins to take off her coat. She looks at the floor<br/>
and how a small bag lies on it, and then glances at the brunette's back, watching how she cram something into another bag. -“Lexa,” Griffin calls again, agitated a little,<br/>
slowly approaching to the girl. The brunette continues to stand with her back, looking around the loft for more stuff.</p><p>Lexa feels that Clarke coming closer and only sigh, walking her hand through hair. She bites her lower lip and glances out the window. Eyes ache a little because of the<br/>
blinding sun.</p><p>-“I can’t do this anymore,” she answers, barely audible, continuing to look out the window. The rays of the sun play on her eyes, highlighting the green ones and<br/>
making them even more beautiful than usual.</p><p>- "What?" Clarke says only, swallowing a lump in her throat. Her heart tells her that this conversation will not lead to anything good. Continues to look at brunette in<br/>
the back.</p><p>-“I can’t do this anymore,” Lexa echoes, tucking the strand which fell out behind her ear, and then looks down at the bag, -“it's hard for me,” she continues to say,<br/>
buttoning the bag. -“It hurts too much, Clarke ...”</p><p>The blonde frowns, not taking her eyes off the silhouette of the girl. Heart is beating like a jackhammer. Hands begin to get colder, and an unpleasant feeling hangs in<br/>
chest.</p><p>- "What are you saying ?!" restrained Griffin. Lexa only shrugs, and then turns with face to her wife. Looks dispassionately in blue.</p><p>-“I need to leave,” she calmly replies, keeping her emotions in check with all her strength, -“I can no longer be here. It hurts me,” she says again, but her voice is<br/>
treacherously trembling. She feels tears begin to come to her eyes. Something stood in her throat, hurting.</p><p>-“I don't understand a damn thing!” - Clarke already raises her voice, waving hand. She begins to boil from this whole situation and from ignorance. And even more<br/>
begins to boil due to the fact that Lexa is going to leave.</p><p>-“I can no longer be with you,” Lexa breaks, waving her hand, -“I can no longer live with you under one roof!” she looks into the bewildered blue, and continues her<br/>
pressure. -“It hurt, do you even understand that ?! I’m neither iron nor stone to ignore all this," she waves somewhere to the side, looking at her. The eyes begin to<br/>
blush. -“I cannot be with you and at the same time not be ...” Clarke feels the tears begin to come to her eyes. Everything begins to grow cloudy, and the image of the<br/>
brunette is almost blurry. She puts her hand to her lips, and then wipes her tears that have not rolled down, continuing to look at her. - "I hate myself for my weakness<br/>
for you!" The brunette cries out, pointing a finger at the girl. -“I hate it and curse every single day,” hisses, shaking her head, not taking her eyes off the cried blue ones,<br/>
- "I curse that one evening when I first met you. When touched! I curse that day because it became fatal for me ..." Lexa wipes a tear, and walks her hand through hair, continues.<br/>
-“I curse my feelings for you,” she whispers softly, -“I curse this fucking love for you!” screams at the last breath. And shuts up ...</p><p>She looks in rounded blue and only bites her lip, holding a sob. She wipes her tears with trembling hands, and after taking the bags in her hands, she goes to the exit,<br/>
bypassing the stunned Clarke.</p><p>-“You can't leave!” Shouts the blonde, sharply turning with face to Hill. But she is just starting to dress a coat.</p><p>-“ O I can,” she barks, -“and I’ll leave! You," turns with face to the blonde, poking a finger, - "broke me! You are ruining me! Slowly but surely!" hisses furiously, not take<br/>
off eyes. - "More than anything, I dream of never again feeling this disgusting and heart-breaking to heart smithereens, feeling," falls silent, and after a barely audible<br/>
answer: - "I don't wanna love you anymore ..."</p><p>Clarke silently stares into the green opposite and tears just flow down her cheeks. She is treacherously incapable of saying anything. As if to spite, all the words flew out<br/>
of her head. And she is only capable of watching then how the brunette leaves her ...</p><p>- "That's how you proceed?!" Clarke cries out, gradually recovering. Anger begins to envelop her. - "What about marriage ?! What will people say?!" the blonde<br/>
continues to literally yell. Although the opinion of society, she was now least worried. This was the first thing that came to mind, only for the brunette to change her<br/>
mind and stay. Not just for her, but for marriage. She herself doesn't understand how desperately clings to anything, only to keep Lexa ... Anger, replaced by fear ...</p><p>-“Do not worry,” the brunette throws impassively, -“you will say that i left for parents country house or on a business trip,” she reaches for the door, -“say what you want ... ”</p><p>-“Fuck, go at all four sides,” Clarke screams through tears, waving her arms vehemently, -“I don't need you! And you broke my life!" She cried out before the door<br/>
slammed shut.</p><p>Silence fell. Silence. Such a deaf and only quiet sobs of Clarke, tearing this silence.</p><p>She just stands in one place and looks right in front of. Where the brunette was just recently. Tears stream down cheeks ...</p><p>The only thing Clarke wants right now is to scream ...</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Her warmth</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>To save and benefit the business, Clarke and Lexa enter into a fictitious marriage. And all would be nothing. The girls would have lived quietly for the time they postponed, but only it will be more difficult than it seems. They have to live under one roof and pretend to be in love, when in fact, the girls hate each other fiercely ...</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>A translation of Вопреки закону by KristinaKreisi.<br/>This fanfic was translated from Russia into English with permission of author<br/>Author name: KristinaKreisi<br/>Her work on website: https://ficbook.net/readfic/3900008</p><p>Toni Collings as a beta</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Weeks have passed since Lexa left ... The girls made no attempt to contact each other either in person or by phone. In fact Clarke has no idea where her wife is. Her pride is stopping her from calling, the only things she really wants is for Lexa to come home. </p><p>Recently, Clarke has been suffering from insomnia. In the literal sense of the word. The blonde almost doesn't sleep, only dozing, and if she’s lucky, it’s not difficult to guess why ... She dreams. About the moment that the brunette left. The things she said, and Clarke again woke up with tears in her eyes.</p><p>Without her warmth and hugs, Clarke feels not at ease. Not comfortable. Empty. Turning for days and nights. Shes yearning for Lexa's return… To hide the bags under her eyes, and even the eyes blushing from tears, the blonde spends hours by the mirror, carefully covering the traces of her insomnia and tears.</p><p>At a similar tempo, the week passes, and a new one begins, and the girl feels her slowly fading away. And even her best friend is not able to help her ...</p><p>-“You look terrible,” Octavia states, walking into the room, seeing  her friend lying on the bed, wrapped in a blanket.</p><p>-“I feel terrible too,” Clarke grunts with a hoarse voice. She continues to, blindly looking out of the window.</p><p>-“She didn't call?” the friend asks quietly, sitting down on the edge of the bed.</p><p>-“No,” she babbles in a slightly trembling voice. From thoughts about her, tears strive to break once more.</p><p>- "Did you sleep?" Her friend asks, stroking the blondes on the leg.</p><p>-“No,” the blonde answers and closing her eyes, wrapping the blanket tighter around herself.</p><p>-“Let me get you something to eat,” the brown-haired woman says while slowly, rising.</p><p>-“No,” the blonde asks, -“stay. Please," Octavia only nods and takes off her shoes, lays down next to the blonde.</p><p>Clarke immediately rolls on to the other side, and places her head on top of Octavia's chest seeking comfort. She immediately hugs her tightly. Maybe this will help Clarke fall asleep ...</p><p>An hour has passed. Clarke is breathing evenly, but ... doesn't sleep ... She can't ...</p><p>-“I miss her,” the blonde whispers in a trembling voice, still lying in the arms of her friend, -“I miss her so much ...” she repeats again and tears come from her eyes.</p><p>-“I know,” the friend only answers, stroking the blonde through her hair.</p><p>-“I'm such a fool, O,” Clarke doesn't restrain crying, wrapping her face in the brown-haired woman’s neck. - "I've fallen for her, and then she left me. I can’t sleep without<br/>
her, nor can I eat normally, I can’t do anything without her," continues to squish, and a friend just listens and strokes her hair. -“She said she loved me.</p><p>-“And what did you say?” the friend asks quietly, continuing to console the girl.</p><p>-“ I am a fool,” wipes the tears from eyes, -“I'm so blind, Lord," again doesn't hold back a sob.</p><p>-“She was always there. Always and no matter what. She knows that I am afraid of flying and she was always there to support me. She was there when my father died ... She took care<br/>
of me when I was sick. Which she was not obliged to do..." the girl abruptly rises to a sitting position, and continues. -“God, she even let me hug her. Everyone hates this<br/>
dumb habit of mine, and she allowed it. She tolerated, just so i could sleep," she continues to squish, and her cheeks are already nipping from salty tears. She wipes them<br/>
with the back of her hand. - "Without her, somehow, everything is different. Yes, we always fight." - she shrugs, - "but it was real. Do you understand? our relationship was real….. All this was real ..." Octavia just looks at her friend and strokes her hand. - "I - ruined us ... I" whispers, looking blindly in front of her, - "only I ..."</p><p> </p><p>-“I don’t want to go there,” Clarke says lazily, listening to the news from her mother’s lips that she needs to attend a major event in honor of the birthday of an old<br/>
family friend, -“Mom! Damn, the last thing I want to do it's hang around parties," sighs, -"okay! Bye,"  she throws the phone, - "damn it!" She snorts already under her breath, paying all attention to the wardrobe ...</p><p> </p><p>-“Good evening, Miss Griffin,” she heard the voice of an elderly man in an expensive suit, -“you look dazzling today,” he smiles, throwing a gaze on beautiful white dress<br/>
on the floor on the girl’s body.</p><p>-“Thank you, Mr. Quinn,” she smiles sweetly, taking a sip of champagne.</p><p>-“Why isn't your wife, next to you?” He throws up his eyebrows in surprise, looking around the room. Clarke opened her mouth to answer, but<br/>
then froze ...</p><p>-“I was running a little late, Mr. Quinn,” a voice says behind the man’s back. Her voice and Clarke are simply watching with their rounded eyes a beautiful brunette. She smiles, and<br/>
on her beautiful body lies a black, luxurious dress on the floor.</p><p>She walks around the man and approaches her wife without even looking at her. - "I apologize, urgent business. Well, you understand,” she winks, grabbing a glass<br/>
from the waiter’s tray.</p><p>-“Yes, of course,” the man smiles back. -“You look great. Lovely couple," a woman standing nearby him whispered something in his ear, and he immediately turned his<br/>
eyes to his wife, - "I'm sorry, ladies. I am forced to leave you. Urgent business, you know,”  he smiles and kisses each hand, before walking away.</p><p>Clarke's heart was beating even harder in her chest, keeping her heart under control was near impossible when they were  alone. No matter how much she drank, her throat was still dry. The blonde casts a side glance at the brunette, who just continues to look into the crowd, taking a sip of her champagne.</p><p>Lexa feels the blondes gaze on her. She continues to look into the crowd and after taking another sip, she begins:</p><p>"Your dress is beautiful,” she says quietly, but Clarke can hear her perfectly and from her words, her heart began to beat as abnormal again. Griffin continues to look at his<br/>
wife’s profile and more than anything, now the blonde wants the brunette to hug her and be pressed to her. Even in public, and yet ...</p><p>-“Maybe you could look at me,” the blonde says with restraint. Lexa only sighs, but after all she glances at Clarke. Looking into her eyes and frowns.</p><p>- "What happened to you?" the brunette asks, turning fully to face her. She comes a little closer. Clarke just looks away.</p><p>-“Everything is alright,” she grunts, without looking up at the girl, and it’s not necessary. The brunette already understood everything.</p><p>Lexa continues to stare at her wife, and then timidly touches her hair, removing the strand that fell out from behind her ear. Making Clarke  want only wants to cry.</p><p>Lexa draws a little closer and leans towards the blonde. She looks up into green eyes. The brunette timidly touches  her lips to the blonde forehead.</p><p>- "do you have a fever" whispers in the blonde’s forehead and immediately withdraws, catching her gaze.</p><p>-“I don't know,” the blonde mutters. Clarke has been really unwell lately.</p><p>-“Your eyes are red,” peers in blue, the blonde only looks away again.</p><p>-“Insomnia,” she says quietly, and Lexa only sighs, looking at her wife with understanding.</p><p>-“Let's go,” the brunette grabs the glass from blonde hands, and immediately puts it on a tray of a passing waiter. She takes her hand and leads out of the hall.</p><p>- "Where to?" She said, and yet mentally enjoys the touch of her wife.</p><p>- "Home. You need to sleep. You  can hardly stand on your feet," she snorts already under his breath. Clarke just nodded. She didn’t really want to argue, given that the<br/>
brunette was right. And she’s literally ready to fall down ...</p><p> </p><p>-“Lay down,” the brunette orders, opening the bed covers. Clarke, already dressed in a T-shirt and shorts, goes to bed. He wife now wearing jeans and a T-shirt, the brunette is about to leave the bedroom.</p><p>-“Don't go, please,” Clarke asks. Lexa just turns to the girl.</p><p>-“I'm not leaving, I just need to put my clothes in bag.”</p><p>-“Lexa,” the blonde asks quietly, and brunette sighs, puts her clothes on the dresser, and then she comes to her wife and lies on the bed.</p><p>Clarke immediately approaches to the brunette, timidly laying her head on Lexa shoulder. Realizing that she doesn't resist and hugs her arm and leg. She settles down<br/>
comfortably, and a smile spreads involuntarily across her face.</p><p>She feels the even breathing of the brunette and it monotonous begins to soothe the girl. Clarke immediately begins to fall into a dream, feeling a certain calmness<br/>
next to the brunette. Some kind of security. Feeling her warmth and hug, she simply plunges into a dream. As before ...</p><p>Time went. It’s already late at night, and Lexa can't sleep. She just feels the blonde sleeping peacefully in her arms. For unknown reasons, tears come to the brunette’s<br/>
eyes ... She glances off to the side, only to hold them, and yet, one tear breaks from her eye.</p><p>Turns her head toward Clarke and just looks at her. Everything seems to be the same now. As before, she could wake up at night and just watch her. Or, as before, go<br/>
downstairs and play the piano, pouring out the accumulated soul. It seems that everything is as before ... But everything is not so. Everything has changed ... And it<br/>
didn't change abruptly, but slowly and painfully ... </p><p>She looks at her, and then, leans a little closer and just sensually kisses her hair. She covers her eyes, hugging her tightly and tears again break from her eyes ...</p><p>She pokes her nose in blonde hair, and opens her eyes. Looking out the window. The cold light from the moon hardly breaks through the windows, but still illuminates<br/>
the white strands of the girl ...</p><p>-“I love you,” she whispers softly in blonde hair. Shyly stroking her hair. She bites her finger to restrain a sob and wiped away the tears, kisses her hair again. Breathes<br/>
it ... - "I miss you..." whispers again. Again kisses the forehead. Gently and with all the feeling, and after opening her eyes, she carefully removes the blonde from on top of her.</p><p>Leaving her embrace, and immediately puts a blanket and pillows under her arm so that she can sleep calmly and comfortably before waking up ...</p><p>She again looks at the blonde sleeping peacefully, and after brushing away the tears from her eyes, she takes her bag and silently leaves the loft ...</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Say</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>To save and benefit the business, Clarke and Lexa enter into a fictitious marriage. And all would be nothing. The girls would have lived quietly for the time they postponed, but only it will be more difficult than it seems. They have to live under one roof and pretend to be in love, when in fact, the girls hate each other fiercely ...</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>A translation of Вопреки закону by KristinaKreisi.<br/>This fanfic was translated from Russia into English with permission of author<br/>Author name: KristinaKreisi<br/>Her work on website: https://ficbook.net/readfic/3900008</p><p>Toni Collings as a beta</p><p>i hope you like and enjoy it</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Clarke wakes up from the first rays of the sun that playfully flicker on her golden hair ... Quietly ... And only the barely distinguishable sounds of cars reach her ears ...</p><p>Conducts a hand over a pillow. Frowns and opens her eyes sharply ...the beds empty ... She's not here...</p><p>For a moment, Clarke thought that last night was nothing more than a dream ... But still, after blinking a little, she clearly realizes that she had falling asleep in the arms of her wife.</p><p>She looks around the room. Still empty. Still quiet.</p><p>Sighs and gets up ... Another day, without her ...</p><p>***</p><p>In the afternoon, Clarke reluctantly went to a meeting. While she was there, her mind was occupied with something other than her wife.</p><p>And yet, she remains never far from her thoughts. Remembering how good it felt to be in the brunette arms. She felt warm and secure.</p><p>Lexa must still care for her. No matter how deep she tries to push these thoughts out of her mind it is near impossible. Clarke just wants to howl. Howling because she simply…..</p><p>misses her …</p><p>***</p><p>-“You came,” says the blonde, entering in the loft and looking at the calmly sitting brunette. She closes the door and takes off her coat, takes a step forward. Lexa, on<br/>
the other hand, continues to sit on the couch, arms crossed over her chest, and after a deep sigh, she gets up.</p><p>-“Um, yes,” she answers, looking around the loft, -“i wanted to pick up some more things,” she answers, scratching her eyebrow thoughtfully. Clarke freezes at the<br/>
doorstep. Just looking at her.</p><p>Once again, the blonde wants to cry. She hates herself for not being able to say exactly how she feels ...</p><p>-“Don't leave,” the blonde says quietly, nervously tugging at her sweater. Unable to make eye contact.</p><p>-“Don't start,” Lexa's voice begins to harden. She stares at her wife, and after that, takes the bag and walks out of the door.</p><p>-“You can't leave me,” Clarke throws, turning to the girl. Tears falling from her eyes. Hands begin to tremble, and her heart breaking in two.</p><p>-“I can,” Lexas voice rising irritably.</p><p>-“Damn, you have stay in this fucking house,” Clarke barks, pointing a finger at the floor. Lexa raises an eyebrow in surprise, and then throws the bag on the<br/>
floor, and going a step closer, pokes a finger at the blonde.</p><p>-“I fuck don't have to do anything,” she growls, looking into the blue, -“I don’t live in this house,” she pokes her finger on the floor, -“I don’t live with you,” she pokes a finger at the girl, -“and certainly don't have to suffer because of you!" Clarke stares in the frenzied green eyes of lexa.</p><p>- "Do you love me?" the blonde quietly asks, lowering her head down. Lexa's gaze flickered. She looks at the girl and she just wants to escape from this conversation.<br/>
Run away from her and not suffer.</p><p>-“I hate you,” the brunette hisses, -“I hate. You fucking ruined my life. You're so proud and stubborn!" Lexa with a raised voice. Clarke immediately looks up at lexa. Starting to boil with anger. - "Selfish. Fucking egoist. This whole marriage, the most terrible mistake of my fucking life," she waves hands, - "and my love for you ... This is my punishment. It's a curse to love you. You," pokes a finger at the girl, - "hurt me so badl. I don't deserve such a fate," in the last words, Lexa simply screamed.</p><p>-“Stop yelling at me,” Clarke breaks, poking a finger at the girl’s chest, -“do you think your better?! You tied me to you, and then you left me. Told me you loved me and then, just…. just left. I hate you,” the blonde growls. Falls silent. The first tears break from the eyes.</p><p>Tears flow down a stream on her cheeks and she just looks into the green opposite and how they throw lightning. Sniffs and wipes away tears.</p><p>-“What the fuck,” the brunette raises her eyebrows, pointing a finger at herself, -“my fault? You agreed to enter this damned marriage to save your ass from breakdown?" the brunette is already breathing noisily through her nostrils, looking at the tear-stained face of Clarke.</p><p>-“You,” Clarke barks back, wiping away tears. Lexa annoyingly runs a hand through hair.</p><p>-“I hate you,” Lexa repeats again, looking into the blue eyes opposite, -“I hate it,” she shakes her head, not breaking eye contact. - "You know?" She snorts, pointing a finger at the girl, - "You're a bitch. You want me to be with you, but you never even said why,” the brunette hisses, and Clarke’s gaze hesitated, -"never said that. You are selfish bitch, Griffin. You can't even overcome your wretched pride. Is it really that hard for you? Hmm?" Watching at point blank range, and the blonde only lowers her gaze.</p><p>-“Just stay,” Clarke asks again, looking up to the greens. Lexa smiles in a wry smile.</p><p>-“Fuck you,” the brunette strain through her teeth, turning to the exit.</p><p>-“You piss me off,” Clarke screams after the brunette, but she only annoyingly pulls on her shoes, -“to tell you everything. You yourself know everything,” continues to<br/>
scream, standing in one place as if rooted to the spot, -“you know! ”</p><p>-“I fucking don't know anything,” the brunette bellow, pulling on her second boot. Clarke continues to stand still.</p><p>- "Go on then, leave!" the blonde shouts, waving a hand. Before eyes, everything begins to cloud. -“File for divorce and don’t be tormented,” in her last words she trails<br/>
off. And then, trying to remove the ring.</p><p>- "What are you doing, crazy?" The brunette hisses. Tears treacherously come to the eyes. Rage and fear are splashing at the same time in the girl. About a possible end ...</p><p>-“I'm letting you go,” Griffin yells back, finally pulling out the ring. Holds it in her hands and just looks at him. -“If you loved me, you would never leave,” she shouts and<br/>
throws the ring somewhere under the brunette’s legs.</p><p>-“how can you talk about love,” Lexa hisses menacingly, continuing to stare at Clarke,  barely controlling her tears. -“You don't even know what love is,” she bellow and grabs<br/>
her coat and opens the door.</p><p> and then the soor slams ...</p><p>-“Leave,” the blonde yells at the door, tears already flowing down her cheeks. She puts her hands to her forehead and just cries. -“I love you, crazy,” she screams in one<br/>
breath and doesn't hold back a sob. Lips tremble with tears. -“I love you,” she screams again, as if hoping the brunette would hear. Crying. - "Damn!" waves her hand,<br/>
and with force kicks on the sofa. - "Damn you!" continues to scream, wiping away tears and walking back and forth. - "I love you, you fool!" continues to scream, and<br/>
then falls silent. She freezes in place and just looks at the closed door. Crying sobbing. Squishes her nose, wiping her wet cheeks. Tears continue to run down the cheeks.</p><p>She just sits on the floor, leaning back on the sofa. She hugs her legs and just cries. Doesn't hold back emotions ...</p><p>-“I love you,” she whispers through tears, resting her forehead in hands. She wipes away tears, and then runs a hand through her hair. She turns her head toward the<br/>
door, and through tears, she whispers faintly: -“I love you so much ...”</p><p> </p><p>Lexa just sits on the floor at the loft door, hastily wiping away her tears. Leaning her head back, she looks at the ceiling and barely holds back tears ...</p><p>Behind the wall is quiet. No screams. No knocks. Nothing ... Looks in front of her. She sniffs and wiped her tears, gets up ... She glances at the door. She wipes away her tears again ... Sighs and turns around, just leaves ...</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. We Deserve Each Other</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>To save and benefit the business, Clarke and Lexa enter into a fictitious marriage. And all would be nothing. The girls would have lived quietly for the time they postponed, but only it will be more difficult than it seems. They have to live under one roof and pretend to be in love, when in fact, the girls hate each other fiercely ...</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>A translation of Вопреки закону by KristinaKreisi.<br/>This fanfic was translated from Russia into English with permission of author<br/>Author name: KristinaKreisi<br/>Her work on website: https://ficbook.net/readfic/3900008</p><p>Toni Collings as a beta</p><p>i hope you like and enjoy it</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Clarke frowns as she tries to get comfy on the couch, Every moment with her. Their quarrels. Their talk. Hugs and kisses ...<br/>
Clarke's eyes expelling more tires than she thought possible.</p><p>The blonde sat all night near the sofa and only in the morning was able to doze off. Just because she was so exhausted. She had no strength left ...</p><p>Sounds ... smells ... feelings gradually come to her consciousness. The blonde begins to wake up.</p><p>As soon as the first smells hit her nose, she frowns. Then some rustle ... And the blonde opens her eyes sharply ...</p><p>Her sleepy and exhausted gaze is directed forward. Looks straight ahead. Hardly able to figure out anything. The familiar smell. The smell of pancakes ...</p><p>She perplexedly looks up and ... sees Her ...</p><p>Lexa, as if nothing had happened, spins in the kitchen, preparing breakfast. Turns the pancakes over. Brews coffee. She opens the refrigerator, taking out jam ...</p><p>Meanwhile, Clarke slowly rises to a sitting position, continuing to look after her wife. She cannot even understand if this dream or reality. What if she dreams about it?<br/>
She continues to look and realizes that this is not a dream ...</p><p>- "You woke up already?" The brunette's voice knocks Clarke out of her careful thoughts about sleep and reality. Lexa licking her finger and wiping her hands on home<br/>
shorts, descends from the ladder, passing into the living room. Slowly approaching to dumbfounded and understanding nothing, Clarke.</p><p>Lexa's face is calm. She slowly approaching to the blonde, and Clarke in turn, with her red eyes, looks at the brunette unable to say anything. Just looking at her from<br/>
the bottom up and for some reason, her eyes begin to pinch from tears.</p><p>Lexa kneels, leveling with the blonde. Looks at her blue. She tilts her head a little to the side, and after looking down, takes Clarke hand in her.</p><p>Lexa begins to stroke her palm, looking there too. Clarke just swallows nervously, not understanding anything. She looks at the brunette and wants to say something<br/>
now, but she is afraid. As if she’s saying something now, she’ll be scared away and Lexa will just leave. But her doubts instantly began to dissipate when Lexa reached<br/>
out with her hand to her pocket, and then pulls out a ring from there ...</p><p>Lexa just looks at Clarke palm, and then puts a ring on her finger. Stroking him with her thumb, without taking eyes off the ring. Clarke doesn't even twitch. Clarke<br/>
literally froze. She just froze ... Watching the actions of her wife, and releases a tear when the brunette pulled her palm to lips and just kisses it.</p><p>Lexa looks up to the already tearful blue and smiles timidly ...</p><p>-“Will you be my wife?” Lexa quietly asks, without breaking eye contact. -“For real,” she adds, smiling a little wider. And Clarke just squish her nose. Her lips stretch out<br/>
in a wry smile. In a happy smile, and the tears continue to go.</p><p>She just nods. Many times, she is not able to squeeze out words. And Lexa smiles back. She reaches out her hand to Clarke cheek and gently wipes away the tears ...</p><p>-“It's okay,” the brunette says quietly, stroking her cheek, -“I'm here,” she continues to look into her blue ones.</p><p>-“I love you,” Clarke whispers through tears, concluding the brunette’s palm in hers. Lexa smiles.</p><p>-“I know,” says the brunette strands the blond stroking.</p><p>-“I love you very much,” said Clarke squish again, barely controlling her emotions. Lexa rises a little higher, poking her nose on the blonde's cheek. She covers her eyes<br/>
and smiles.</p><p>-“I love you,” whispered Lexa in Clarke cheek, running her nose up and down. Inhales the scent of her skin. Kisses in the corner of the lips. - "Very, very much ..."</p><p>-“I don't deserve you,” the blonde sobs, and then hugs the brunette by the neck, pulling to herself. She sticks into her hair and just squishes. -“I'm such a fool, Lord,”<br/>
mutters somewhere in the brunette’s neck. The brunette just smiles, stroking her wife through the hair. -“I just don't deserve you ...” Clarke said again.</p><p>-“That's true,” Lexa smirks, for what she getting a light blow to the back. Continues to smile. She kisses the blonde on the neck, and then she slightly moves away from<br/>
her, but only in order to look into her blue ones.</p><p>-“I love you,” Lexa whispers, putting a hand to Clarke cheek, -“I love and that is the main thing... Although you're still a splinter in my ass,” smiles and Clarke smiles in<br/>
responds. Continues to look in blue. -“You are my hell and you are heaven. We deserve each other,” she strokes the blonde cheek with her thumb, without breaking<br/>
eye contact, -“and I really don't consider this marriage a mistake. I believe that this is the best that has been with us in our entire life. To love you was the fearful event<br/>
in my life. I knew you. I knew what you were and this scare me even stronger. It was really scary," smiles, lower her head down. Stroking the ring on Clarke hand. - "But<br/>
it happened and this is the main thing..."</p><p>Lexa moves a little closer to the blonde. Moves her nose over Clarkes nose and smiles. She leans a little closer and covers her lips with Clarke's ...</p><p>Gives a tender and full of love kiss. She feels her wife's arms clasping her face, drawing her closer to her. Smiles.</p><p>-“I'm a fool,” Clarke mumbles on the lips across, -“you'll go crazy with me.”  Lexa just laughs, kissing the blonde on the corner of her lips.</p><p>-“I already am,” Lexa whispers, leading her nose up and down the wife’s cheek. She smiles.</p><p>-“Do you even understand that you agreed to spend the rest of your life with me?” Clarke continues to speak, covering her eyes and touching her forehead with hers. - "Literally pushed yourself into eternal torment with me. Eternal quarrels," shakes her head to the side, - "eternal discontent," shakes her head to the other side, and a smile from Lexa’s face slowly slides, - "eternal hugs at night," shakes her head again, - "eternal singing on planes. Are you sure?" Clarke asks, raising a playful eyebrow, catching<br/>
a look of green. Lexa pulls back slightly, glancing to the side.</p><p>-“hmmm” Lexa begins, making a unperturbed face, -“I didn’t think about that,” she puffed and pulled away from the blonde. Clarke smiles. -“I changed my mind, bye,” she<br/>
waves her hand, about to get up, but Clarke pulls her hand back. The girl's are laughing.</p><p>-“Abit late you realise that, right?,” Griffin laughs, pulling the brunette to her. Kissed on the lips.</p><p>-“I don’t think that without all the things we've been through, that our marriage would survive,” the brunette smiles through a kiss.</p><p>-“And I’m selfish,” Clarke continues, waving her hand, -“a stubborn sheep, an ass, a bitch,” she lists and then falls silent when her wife’s finger touches her lips.</p><p>-“I know,” Lexa smiles. -“And I love you like that. Such a fool, a selfish woman, a bitch, a sheep," she lists and also falls silent when the wife’s palm covers her mouth.</p><p>-“No one would get along with me except you ...” the brunette sighs.</p><p>-“Because they weren't made for you,” Lexa said, puts her wife’s palm to her lips and just kissed.</p><p>-“I love you,” Clarke whispers, looking into the green and just smiles and the brunette reaches for her lips. Kissed and smiles. Noisily draws in air, and then frowns?</p><p>- "What is that smell?" the blonde moves away from her wife, frowning looking at the kitchen, and then at her wife. Lexa frowns in response, throwing a glance to the<br/>
side, then to the blue. And after her eyes widen in silent horror ...</p><p>- "Pancakes ..."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>the next will be the last</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Epilogue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>To save and benefit the business, Clarke and Lexa enter into a fictitious marriage. And all would be nothing. The girls would have lived quietly for the time they postponed, but only it will be more difficult than it seems. They have to live under one roof and pretend to be in love, when in fact, the girls hate each other fiercely ...</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>A translation of Вопреки закону by KristinaKreisi.<br/>This fanfic was translated from Russia into English with permission of author<br/>Author name: KristinaKreisi<br/>Her work on website: https://ficbook.net/readfic/3900008</p><p>Toni Collings as a beta</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>- "Oh hell!" the blonde yells, - "God! Lexa ..."</p><p>- "Louder ..."</p><p>-“God, I can’t ...”</p><p>-“More ...” Hill asks, looking at her wife.</p><p>-“Lexa,” Griffin screams.</p><p>- "What?"</p><p>- "Turn off the fucking speakers already!" the blonde yells and the music is immediately cut down. Lexa bursts out laughing, looking at her boiled wife.</p><p>- "Cool, huh?" the brunette jumps with eyebrows.</p><p>- "Why did you buy this stereo for loft?" the blonde asks and folds hands on her belt and looks at her wife, from top to bottom. The brunette sits on the edge of the<br/>
bed with the remote control. Smiles.</p><p>-“Because it’s cool,” Lexa answered and shrugs.</p><p>-“We're not going to triple the disco in the house,” Griffin inserts her note.</p><p>- "Why not? The music spreads throughout the loft,” she waves her hand, looking into the blue ones, -“ you can stir up such parties. Stunned, and just to play music<br/>
throughout the house. It's so beautiful," smiles, pulling her wife by the waist closer to her - "imagine: you and I are at the fireplace in the evening, Lewis Armstrong or<br/>
Frank Sinatra sings in a magical sound. God, perfect ..." kisses the blonde on the tummy, and then looks into her already glowing blue.</p><p>-“That sounds romantic,” Clarke smiles, looking down into the green ones, -“but we won't be arranging here, God knows what. I won’t be surprised if the plasterer and<br/>
so on will fall on our heads and, as a result, we will be left without a roof over our heads," the blonde puts in her note, and Lexa only pulls out her lower lip.</p><p>-“Listen,” the brunette raises her eyebrows, -“why don't we put this in the hotel ...”</p><p>-“No,” the blonde immediately said, -“there is already excellent equipment, not to mention,” she raises her finger, -“that a live orchestra is playing. Forget!" waves her<br/>
hand.</p><p>-“You're bad,” Lexa mutters, looking off to the side.</p><p>-“I know,” the blond smirks. And after laying the fallen strand behind her ear, she sits on her knees to her wife.</p><p>She smiles and touches her with nose. Clarke immediately stretches her lips to the lips opposite. Kisses, pulling the brunette even closer to her.</p><p>Clarke's hands begin to slide over her wife’s tummy, causing the first hardly restrained moans. The tongue begins to slide on the lower lip, and then begins to deepen<br/>
kiss ...</p><p>-“Baby,” Lexa starts abruptly, with her eyes still closed, -“we need to go to the office soon,” she continues to whisper intermittently when the blonde keeps covering her<br/>
neck with kisses.</p><p>-“I know,” the blonde purrs, gently biting her ear. And Lexa noisily draws in air when she feels her wife’s hand between her legs - "then we should hurry up, right?"</p><p>***</p><p>-“Goodmorning,” Lexa greets those seated in her office. Those answered in unison. - "Today is a wonderful day. Today is the day we've been waiting for,” she continues. She<br/>
looks at her wife standing next to her and smiles, and then again turns her eyes to the workers. - "Today we want to present you a ready made layout and plan of the<br/>
hotel. Completely finished," she presses the button on the remote control, and the image of the hotel, as it will look like, is displayed on the screen when the<br/>
construction will be completed. - "Each of you has invested a part of yourself in this wonderful hotel. He is beautiful, isn't?" everyone nods and laughs. -“This is the<br/>
future,” she points with hand to the «hotel,» -“it is something special." the brunette looks into the hall, and then, with a smile says: - "I present to you the best of the<br/>
kind hotel, which has absorbed the best. He became an exclusive and became the first who was created by two different business trends. He became the best of his<br/>
kind, and he is just the beginning ..." Lexa looked at the smiling wife and smiling at her in response, turns her gaze to the people. - "I present to your attention the<br/>
Griffin-Hill Hotel ..."</p><p>***</p><p>-“It was awesome,” Clarke doesn't hold back a satisfied smile.</p><p>-“Yes,” the brunette answers, pulling her wife closer to herself. Hugs at the waist and removes the fallen strand by her ear.</p><p>-“I want to eat,” Griffin says, and Lexa just rolls her eyes.</p><p>- "And what do you want?"</p><p>-“Pizza,” the blonde answered right away, lit up like a light bulb.</p><p>- "Are you serious?" Lexa raises her eyebrows.</p><p>-“Can not be more serious,” the blonde mutters in response.</p><p>-“Lord, I will never understand a person who has a chain of restaurants, but eats junk food,” rolls her eyes to the sky.</p><p>-“And don’t need understand, but just buy it,” the blonde snorts, gently pushing her wife in the shoulder. And the only thing that flies from Lex's lips, in prayer cries, is:</p><p>- "Help ..."</p><p> </p><p>-“Give me another piece,” Clarke mutters under her nose, lying on wife’s lap and watching TV.</p><p>-“There is no more,” the brunette muttered indiscriminately, chewing on the last. Clarke immediately looks to the greens, who are looking at her from above with a<br/>
grin. There was a small piece in Lexa's hand.</p><p>-“Give it,” the blonde asks with puppy eyes, continuing to lie on wife’s lap.</p><p>-“What else, you have eat seven pieces,” the brunette snorts, stuffing pizza into her mouth. Clarke frowns. The light from the TV screen shines on her face, and the<br/>
shadows falling from her features make her face even nicer.</p><p>Lexa sighs heavily and leans to wife's lips, and the blonde bites off a piece. Chews and smiles.</p><p>-“You're like Mother Teresa,” Clarke laughs, chewing pizza. Watching TV again. Nothing is more convenient than a wife.</p><p>-“And you are a gluttonous devil,” Hill grins, stroking the blond's strands.</p><p>The girls continue to watch Tiffany's Breakfast. In the loft it's dark and only the light from the TV dilutes this darkness.</p><p>-“You are very similar to her,” Lexa mutters, looking at the heroine of the film.</p><p>-“Well, no,” Clarke said in response.</p><p>-“And yes,” the brunette gently banging on the blonde’s nose, -“I directly understand his torment. I feel his suffering with her, like mine. God, we would understand<br/>
each other," Lexa continues to say, not restraining laughter.</p><p>-“Rude,” the blonde mutters, showing the middle finger to wife.</p><p>- "Ass," the brunette snorts in response, throwing wife's hand away from her face. Lexa smiles, looking at her wife from above. The blonde frowns, and after a little<br/>
turns on her back, looking into the green. The brunette immediately leans toward the girl and just kisses.</p><p>-“I love you,” the brunette whispers and kisses again.</p><p>-“And I love you,” the blonde smiles through the kiss, pulling the brunette a little closer to her. Laughs from the delicate touches of her skin, and then, slightly moving<br/>
away, with a smile, throws: - "I want coffee ..."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thanks to everyone who be with us, i hope you like and enjoy it )))))</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>